My Sweet Baby
by Scofficial Misa
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Sakura, teman barunya yang sangat cantik. Namun, Sakura sudah punya kekasih. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura? Dan apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan Sakura? /RnR/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Hanaaaaaaa *dilemparember*

Iya deh, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T PLAGIARISME**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Konoha High School

Siapa yang tak mengenal sekolah ini? Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap ini adalah sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha, bahkan hingga keluar Konoha. Sekolah ini memiliki bangunan yang megah dan luas, juga memiliki taman yang indah menambah kesan mewah yang melekat.

Murid-murid yang bersekolah disini adalah anak para kolega besar yang kekayaannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Seperti Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, Hyuga, Inuzuka, dan Yamanaka. Selain dari kalangan atas, murid KHS juga terkenal dengan kepintarannya, baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik yang membuat nama Konoha High School berada diatas awan.

Berbicara tentang murid sekolah, sudah pasti akan ada yang menjadi primadona. Sama halnya seperti KHS, disini juda ada yang menjadi primadona. Salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut reven mencuat, onyx kelamya yang tajam, kulit putih bersih, tubuh tinggi atletis, serta wajahnya yang sangat tampan membuat dirinya selalu digandrungi kaum hawa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, pemuda Uchiha itu juga memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Sasuke juga menunjukkan kehebatannya dibidang non akademik, seperti basket. Ketangkasannya dalam bermain basket, membuatnya menjadi kapten permainan bola besar tersebut.

Kembali ke KHS

Sebuah mobil sport mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School. Saat pemilik mobil mewah tersebut keluar, terdengarlah jeritan histeris para siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh damba.

"KYAA…SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN KAU TAMPAN SEKALI"

"ASTAGA, DIA SEPERTI DEWA YUNANI"

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah sambutan yang diberikan kepada pemuda reven tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal. Menurutnya itu sangat menjijikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"OY! TEME" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Ohayou" ucap pemuda itu lagi saat sudah sampai disamping Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia tak mengindahkan gerutuan sahabat blondenya yang mungkin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, itu SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT tidak penting.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan aura dingin seperti biasa lalu duduk dibangkunya dengan santai. Seorang gadis berambut merah terang dan berkacamata mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" ucap Karin dengan suara yang dibuat selembut dan semanis mungkin. Ia juga menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakan telinganya.

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, setidaknya balas sapaanku" ucap Karin dengan nada yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bukannya mendapat respon yang baik, Karin justru mendapat tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk dari Sasuke.

"Pergi dari hadapanku" ucap Sasuke dingin, datar, dan penuh penekanan. Wajah Karin langsung pucat basi dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Haaaah! Kau ini, selalu saja bersikap seperti itu pada sepupuku. Kau tahu, aku rasa dia itu manis dan pantas untukmu. Lihat dirimu teme, kau selalu dikelilingi banyak gadis. Setidaknya, pilih salah satu dari mereka dan jadikan dia kekasihmu. Kau akan dianggap gay kalau kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan gadis manapun. Hahaha" ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

"….."

"Haah, percuma aku berbicara denganmu" desah Naruto lalu pergi ke bangkunya.

TENG ! TENG ! TENG !

Bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Seluruh siswa KHS yang berada diberbagai tempat seperti kantin, perpustakaan atau taman sekolah segara beranjak dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Derap langkah kaki seseorang ah! bukan, dua orang terdengar disepanjang koridor sekolah. Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut coklat yang mengenakan seragam guru dan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda lembut sepunggung, bermata emerald indah, kulit putih bersih, dan mengenakan seragam sekolah berlambangkan KHS yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Krieeet !

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh menjadi sangat sunyi. Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, lalu berdiri didepan para siswa.

"Ohayou" ucap guru Iruka.

"Ohayou" para siswa menjawab dengan serempak.

"Hmmm.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa setelah mendengar pernyataan sang guru. Detik berikutnya suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kalau perempuan, dia cantik atau tidak?"

"Kalau laki-laki, dia tampan atau tidak?"

"JANGAN BERISIK!" bentak guru Iruka yang kesal karena kegaduhan yang terjadi didalam kelas. Semua siswa langsung diam setelah mendapat bentakan dari wali kelas mereka.

"Baiklah. Haruno silahkan masuk" perintah guru Iruka kepada seseorang yang berada diluar kelas.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Seorang gadis cantik nan manis masuk ke dalam kelas membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada didalam kelas tertuju padanya. Termasuk Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada teman-teman barunya. Seluruh siswa laki-laki terpesona, sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar kalau pipi mereka mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ohayou. Namaku . . ."

~ To Be Continue ~

Whoooaah ini Fic pertamanya Hana.

Maaf ya kalau Fic nya jelek dan bikin reader kecewa *pundung*.

Oh Iya, Hana mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat teman Hana, Eno Meisa yang udah bantu bikin Fic ini.

Hana juga mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan Fic lainnya.

Tapi ini asli buatan Hana sama teman Hana kok.

Hasil pemikiran Hana, sampe otak Hana aja hangus buat bikin Fic ini, eh?

Kalau ada saran, kritik, flame silahkan.

Hana akan terima dengan senang hati.

Tapi jangan kejam-kejam yaaah *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Jangan lupa READ AND REVIEW *teriak pake toa*

Semakin banyak review dari kalian, maka Hana akan semakin semangat buat update ceritanya.

Sampai ketemu lagi sama Hana di chapter selanjutnya ~ DADAAAAAH~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Beginning of Story

 **Bales review dulu …**

 **echaNM** : Hai juga echaNM. Hehe iyah, diawal Hana agak bingung nextnya bakalan gimana. But, sankyuu yahh udah bilang Fic pertamanya Hana bagus ^^. Ikutin terus yahh hihihi XD !

 **shaulaamalfoy** : Dah lanjut, semoga kamu suka yah ^^ !

 **BlackHead394** : Sankyuu udah mampir. Hana udah usahain nextnya pake kilat kok ^^. Ikutin terus yah !

 **Uchiha Junkie** : Iyah Sasu nya suka sama Saku, hehe XD !

 **daisaki20** : Sankyuu ^^ udah lanjut nih. Semoga kamu suka yah !

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna High School. Mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Sakura sambil berojigi.

"Waah, dia cantik sekali"

"Manis lagi "

Suasana kelas kembali menjadi gaduh. Guru Iruka hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah laku anak-anak didiknya.

"Nah Haruno, kau duduk disebelah.."

"Sakura-chan, kau duduk disebelahku saja" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan guru Iruka. Tak lupa, ia juga memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Disebelahmu kan ada aku" ucap Kiba, teman sebangku Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau pindah saja. Biar Sakura-chan yang duduk disini"

"Kau saja yang pindah" teriak Kiba yang kesal karena Naruto mengusirnya.

"Kau saja" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Kiba.

"KAU" balas Kiba.

"KAU" balas Naruto.

"CUKUP. Biar aku yang tentukan dimana Haruno duduk" putus guru Iruka menghentikan pertengkaran diantara Naruto dan Kiba.

"Haruno, kau boleh duduk disebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka angkat tanganmu!"

Sakura melihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya, dia seperti Barbie. Rambut blonde diikat ponytail lengkap dengan mata aquamarine yang indah. Gadis bubble gum itu pun berjalan menghampiri bangku gadis Yamanaka itu. Sakura duduk dibangku kosong disebelah gadis blonde itu.

"Hai, Haruno. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino!" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu.

" Hai Ino. Jangan panggil aku Haruno, cukup Sakura saja! Lagipula, kita seumuran kan?" ucap Sakura ramah.

"Ah iya, kau benar. Hehe"

"Ehem… baiklah anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Haaah ! Aku sangat suka tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku bisa melepas semua penat yang membuatku sangat lelah. Tempat ini sepi, jauh dari kata ramai. Jarang sekali yang datang ketempat ini, atau mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya yang datang ke tempat ini. Kalau kalian ingin tahu aku ada dimana, aku berada ditempat yang menampilkan pemandangan luas. Apa yang ada dibawah, dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Yah, tempat itu adalah atap sekolah.

Kulipat kedua tanganku lalu kutaruh diatas pembatas yang sejajar dengan dadaku. Mataku menatap pemandangan didepan, tapi pikiranku melayang dan tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis. Baru kali ini aku merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang hanya karena seorang gadis. Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang menimpaku? Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menyangkalnya, bahwa dia memang sangat cantik dan manis. Aku tahu, ini adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

Merasa cukup, Sasuke berbalik untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Saat Sasuke berjalan di koridor, dirinya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis pujaannya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kelasnya sambil membawa buku yang cukup banyak. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang nampaknya tak menyadari kedatangan pemuda reven tersebut.

"Hn. Haruno" ucap Sasuke saat berada di dekat Sakura.

"Eh?!" pekik Sakura. Ia merasa kaget karena ada yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang menatapnya datar. Ia sedikit kenal dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Uchiha yah? Ada apa?" ucap Sakura lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Namun Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya dengan sempurna. You know lah, ego pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini sangat tinggi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dengan buku-buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil melirik tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat tumpukan buku yang sedang ia bawa. Ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatap onyx tajam yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku disuruh untuk menyerahkan buku-buku ini ke ruangan Kurenai-sensei"

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Ino membantuku untuk menyerahkannya, tapi dia sedang ke toilet dulu"

"Hn. Biar aku saja yang membantumu" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil sebagian buku yang sedang dibawa Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke yang sangat dekat, membuat Sakura dapat melihat garis wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Namun, detik berikutnya Sakura menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

'Dia seperti…'

"Sakura!" suara Ino yang melengking masuk ke indra pendengaran Sakura, sehingga membuyarkan pikiran gadis musim semi itu. Saat Ino berada di dekat Sakura, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa Sasuke ada disitu dengan buku-buku yang sebelumnya dibawa Sakura ?

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya" ucap Sasuke setelah melihat wajah Ino yang keheranan. "Lagipula, ini jadwal piketku" lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh?! Tapi, aku sudah bilang pada Sakura bahwa aku akan mem…" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika onyx Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah" Ino hanya menghela napas pasrah. Karena, bagaimanapun ia tak berani jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo" Sasuke mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selesai menyerahkan buku, mereka kembali menuju kelas. Mereka berjalan seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke didepan dan Sakura dibelakang. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Saat berada disamping Sasuke, Sakura sempat canggung untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk buka suara.

"Hmm… Uchiha"

"Sasuke"

"Apa?!"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"Oh.. baiklah. Sasuke, terima kasih yah"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah membantuku menyerahkan buku-buku itu"

"Hn"

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai seorang siswa.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Sakura bersekolah di KHS. Sakura mempunyai banyak teman. Yah, jangan heran, sifat Sakura yang pintar, ceria, ramah, murah senyum, dan sangat baik membuatnya mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di KHS. Sehingga, banyak siswa KHS yang menaruh hati padanya. Dan sudah dua minggu pula, Sasuke memperhatikan gadis bubble gum itu secara diam-diam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau hanya memperhatikannya?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan terlihatlah Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya dengan malas.

'Darimana dia tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikan Sakura?' pikir Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napas lalu duduk disamping Sasuke, matanya menatap seorang gadis pinkish yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Sejak kedatangan gadis itu, ada yang berbeda darimu. Dan aku sering melihatmu selalu menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kalau kau suka padanya, dekati dia sebelum gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain. Ingat, siapa cepat dia dapat. Kalau gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain, aku yakin kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya penyesalan" ucap Shikamau panjang lebar seolah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Hn"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Mobil sport milik Sasuke memasuki sebuah mansion Uchiha. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah. Rumah itu tampak berwarna putih gading dan memiliki dua lantai.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan sang tuan muda dengan ramah.

"Okaeri nasai Sasuke-sama" ucap bibi Chiyo.

"Dimana tou-san dan kaa-san? Setahuku hari ini mereka tidak bekerja" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sofa diruang tengah. Melempar tas asal, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa merah darah itu.

"Sasuke-sama memang benar. Tapi tadi Fugaku-sama mendapat telepon dari perusahaan. Jadi, Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama pergi ke kantor" terang bibi Chiyo.

"Jadi, hanya aku yang ada disini?"

"Tidak juga, beberapa jam yang lalu Itachi-sama baru saja pulang"

"Itachi-nii?"

"Benar"

Yah, asal kalian tahu, Itachi dan Sasuke itu kakak beradik. Wajah mereka mirip, tapi sifat Itachi bertolak belakang dengan sifat Sasuke. Jika Sasuke memiliki sifat yang dingin dan pendiam, sifat Itachi lebih hangat dan terbuka.

Bibi Chiyo sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah, sedangkan Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Saking lelahnya, Sasuke tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat kearah dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, otouto?" ucap orang itu. Tanpa menengokpun, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggilnya otouto didunia ini? Sudah pasti itu adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi duduk disamping Sasuke dan menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu aniki. Kau sudah pulang dari Suna?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Yaaah, begitulah"

Ya. Itachi bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Suna. Jadwal Itachi yang begitu padat, membuatnya harus tinggal di Suna dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung dikediaman mewah milik Uchiha. Suara sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring mengisi suara diruang makan. Selesai makan malam, mereka berbincang-bincang ringan. Sangat sulit mencari kesempatan seperti ini.

"Nah, Itachi-kun. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Mikoto lembut kepada putra sulungnya itu.

Itachi yang baru saja selesai minum tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Tentu saja"

"Waaah, benarkah?" mata onyx Mikoto langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Siapa namanya Itachi-kun? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia pintar memasak?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dilontarkan oleh Mikoto kepada Itachi. Fugaku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku istrinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan perbincangan yang sedang terjadi.

"Ya. Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Dia juga pintar memasak. Dan namanya…"

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar cukup keras, membuat Itachi menghentikan ucapannya. Ternyata itu adalah keluarga Uzumaki yang hendak berkunjung. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sibuk berbincang dengan Minato dan Kushina diruang tamu. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk bermain game dengan Sasuke, dikamar Sasuke tentunya.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Saat Sasuke menuruni anak tangga, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan antara Itachi dengan seseorang melaui telepon.

"Tentu saja Hime, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah dan menjemputmu. Setelah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama" ucap Itachi pada seseorang.

'Apa Itachi-nii sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke garasi mobil. Sasuke melanjukan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

Saat ini Itachi berada didepan gerbang sebuah rumah besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Posisi Itachi sendiri sedang bersandar disisi mobil sportnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepunggung baru saja keluar dari rumah tersebut. Saat emerald indahnya menangkap sosok yang sedang menunggunya, ia langsung berlari kecil kearah sosok itu sambil memanggil namanya.

"Itachi-kun" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Itachi yang sedang menunduk mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hime" Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan tangannya yang sedang bersidekap.

Saat gadis cantik itu berada didekat Itachi, dirinya langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih. Itachi membalas pelukan gadisnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang gadis, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut rambut bubble gum panjang gadisnya. Itachi membenamkan hidungnya dipucuk kepala gadis itu, menghirup dalam aroma cherry yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Itachi-kun, aku merindukanmu" ucap gadis cantik itu didada bidang Itachi. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan gadisnya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu"

Kalau bukan tuntutan gadisnya yang harus segera berangkat sekolah, Itachi tidak akan mau melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, mobil Itachi melaju ke jalanan.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Gadis bubble gum itu turun dari mobil Itachi tepat di depan gerbang Konoha High Shool. Itachi melajukan mobilnya kembali, dan gadis itu memasuki sekolahnya.

"Ehem! Diantar siapa siiih?" deheman seseorang terdengar dari belakang gadis musim semi tersebut. Saat dirinya berbalik, ia melihat dua orang sahabat barunya, gadis berambut blonde dan gadis berambut indigo.

"Ino! Hinata!" ucap gadis itu sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Yang tadi mengantarmu itu siapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya gadis bermarga Hyuga itu.

"Kekasihmu yaah?" goda Ino sambil menjawil dagu Sakura. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah setalah mendapat godaan dari sahabat blondenya.

"A-ano.. I-itu.."

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Sakura. Ternyata menggodamu itu menyenangkan yah" celetuk Ino.

"Ino!" bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu setelah mendengar celetukan Ino. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja, sebentar lagi pasti masuk" ucap Hinata. Ketiga gadis cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda itu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Seperti biasanya, suasana didalam kelas selalu gaduh dan akan menjadi sunyi saat guru masuk kelas. Sekarang bagian guru Ibiki yang mengajar didalam kelas. Seluruh siswa yang ada didalam kelas hanya diam dengan wajah tegang -minus Sasuke- saat guru yang terkenal killer itu sedang mengajar. Terlebih lagi mata pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah Matematika.

Guru Ibiki membagi siswa menjadi beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Setiap kelompok mendapatkan sepuluh soal, masing-masing anggota kelompok mengerjakan lima soal. Mereka mengerjakan soal yang diberikan dengan tenang namun serius.

Sasuke sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, baginya soal yang diberikan itu mudah. Sasuke melirik Sakura, teman satu kelompoknya yang belum selesai mengerjakan soal. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat cantik ketika sedang serius. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya kebelakang telinga. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat garis wajah Sakura dengan jelas, putih bersih dan terlihat dewasa. Ia semakin tak tahan untuk menjadikan Sakura miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Ucapan Shikamaru tempo hari tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. _'_ _Kalau kau suka padanya, dekati dia sebelum gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain. Ingat, siapa cepat dia dapat. Kalau gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain, aku yakin kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya penyesalan'_

'Tentu, aku akan menjadikan Sakura milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan Sakura menjadi milik orang lain. Tunggu aku Sakura, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

Waaaah kok ceritanya malah kaya gini siiih.

Maaf yah kalau Fic nya makin jelek dan bikin kecewa.

Otak Hana lagi mentok, jadi bingung deh alur ceritanya mau kaya gimana.

Hana minta saran dari para readers untuk alur ceritanya.

Hana lagi banyak tugas, terlebih lagi Hana itu anak IPA. Jadi, otaknya Hana mumet deh T_T

Dan buat next chapter, mungkin updatenya bakalan telat *emangnya ada yang nunggu buat next chapter?*

Sekali lagi, Hana minta saran dari kalian untuk kedepannya

Jangan lupa READ AND REVIEW, hehe ^^

Sampai jumpa semuanya, DADAAAAAAH~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales review dulu yaaah …**

 **BlackHead394 :** Hana juga gak tahu apa jadinya kalau Sasu sampe tahu. Hmmm, bener juga yah, bisa jadi perang dunia ke-3 hehe ^^. But, Sankyuu yah udah mampir kesini. Udah next nih, semoga kamu suka yah :p

 **williewillydoo :** Hana udah usahain chapter ini lebih panjang kok, tapi sedikit hehe ^^. Hana kan masih newbie, jadi Hana masih belajar.

 **piguin :** Sebenernya Hana juga gak enak kalo X nya saudara sendiri. Tapi, waktu Hana pikir-pikir lagi sampe otak Hana gosong, kalo saingannya orang lain konfliknya kurang. Jadi….gitu deh ^^. Oke, Sankyuu udah mampir ke sini. Ikutin terus yah ^^

 **shaulaamalfoy :** Udah lanjutt, semoga kamu suka yah ^^

 **Guest :** Udah continuuuueeee~ hehe^^. Semoga suka.

 **Lady Bloody :** Iyah Sasunya telat. Tapi, mau gimana lagi Hananya udah bikin Sakunya ketemu sama Itachi dulu. But, Sankyuu udah mampir ^^

 **Ani wahyani :** Udah next niih. Hana akan selalu semangat untuk membuat Fic ini hehe ^^

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport terparkir didepan gedung perkantoran yang terlihat besar dan megah bertuliskan UCHIHA CORP. Sang pemilik mobil tersebut masuk kedalam gedung perkantoran itu dengan santai. Beberapa karyawan wanita yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya hanya diam sambil menahan napas. Bagaimana tidak, orang itu terlihat sangat tampan, dewasa, dan penuh kharisma. Orang itu mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana ruangan presdir?" Tanya orang itu kepada sang resepsionis.

"Ruangannya ada dilantai tiga tuan"

"Hn. Terima kasih"

Orang itu menuju lantai tiga, dimana ruangan presdir itu berada.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan President Director.

"Ah, ternyata kau Itachi" ucap sang presdir kepada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn. Tou-san"

Ya. Ini adalah UCHIHA CORP, sudah pasti pemilik dari perusahaan besar ini adalah seorang Uchiha. Saat ini yang menjabat sebagai presdir adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Namun, beberapa saat lagi mungkin jabatan presdir akan diturunkan kepada anak sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Duduklah" perintah Fugaku kepada Itachi. Itachi duduk dikursi didepan meja sang presdir.

"Itachi, sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan menjadi milikmu. Aku menjadikanmu presdir diperusahaan ini. Aku harap kau bisa memimpin perusahaan ini dengan baik" ucap Fugaku tegas.

"Tentu. Terima kasih karena Tou-san sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi presdir diperusahaan ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik"

Fugaku beranjak dari kursihnya. Melihat ayahnya beranjak, Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Fugaku berdiri didepan Itachi lalu menepuk pundak lebar anak sulungnya.

"Selamat nak, kau sudah menjadi presdir diperusahaan ini. Mungkin nanti kita akan mengadakan pesta untukmu. Aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membereskan barang-barangku yang ada disini"

"Lalu, apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan sekarang? Apa Tou-san tidak bekerja lagi?"

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan cabang yang ada di Iwa". Fugaku menurunkan tangannya yang ada dipundak Itachi, lalu melangkah menuju arah pintu. Saat tangannya hendak membuka pintu, Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi.

"Aku lupa, aku akan mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Iwa dengan sekretarisku dan Ibumu selaku wakil presdir yang ada disini. Maka dari itu, masalah wakil presdir baru aku serahkan padamu. Tapi, masalah sekretaris kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menemukannya untukmu". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Fugaku keluar dari ruangan presdir.

Itachi menghela napas panjang lalu duduk dikursi presdir. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin dirinya akan dihadapkan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang kadang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Masuk" ucap Itachi setengah berteriak.

Setelah itu, ia melihat dua orang gadis masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yang satu berambut coklat pendek, dan satunya lagi berambut pirang panjang dan terlihat…. seksi?

"Permisi tuan, saya Matsuri sekretarisnya Fugaku-sama. Saya ditugaskan oleh Fugaku-sama untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada disini. Dan ini Shion, sekretaris anda" terang gadis berambut coklat pendek itu. Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shion setelah mendengar perkataan Matsuri.

"Perkenalkan, saya Shion. Saya ditugaskan oleh Fugaku-sama untuk menjadi sekretaris anda"

"Hn"

Itachi memperhatikan Shion dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, rambut pirang panjang, kulit putih bersih, dan iris violet yang indah. Gadis itu mengenakan dress ketat berwarna merah sepuluh cm diatas lutut, membuatnya terlihat seksi. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai tipis. Entah apa maksud dari seringainya itu.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Bruukk !

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat kusut dan lelah. Hatinya kecewa karena sang kekasih tidak jadi menjemputnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi siang.

 **/ Flashback on /**

Saat ini, Sakura sedang berada didepan gerbang sekolah miliknya. Berdiri sendirian seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Bagaimana tidak coba, sang kekasih yang akan menjemput dirinya tak kunjung datang. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam.

Kriiing ! kriiing ! kriiing !

Sakura segera mengambil smartphone miliknya saat mendengar bunyi telepon.

 **Itachi's calling**

Setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Itachi-kun kau dimana? Katanya mau menjemputku. Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam"

' _Maafkan aku Hime. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada urusan penting. Dan mungkin, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan'_

"Tapi kenapa?"

' _Ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menelpon taksi untuk menjemputmu'_

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

' _Eh?! Tapi...'_

Tut tut tut

Sakura memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dirinya terlalu kesal dengan sikap Itachi hari ini. Sakura menghadang taksi yang kebetulan lewat, lalu masuk kedalam taksi itu.

 **/ Flashback off /**

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Memikirkan tentang Itachi membuatnya ingat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan Itachi berlangsung disebuah toko buku di kota Suna. Saat itu, Sakura tengah mencari novel. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berlambang Suna High School. Saat Sakura berbalik untuk berjalan kearah kasir, ia menubruk sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang. Sakura jatuh terduduk, sedangkan orang yang Sakura tubruk tampak tak bergeming sama sekali. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Saat itulah, mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Dan pada saat itu juga mereka berkenalan dan saling bertukar nomor telepon.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya. Perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh dihati Sakura maupun Itachi. Sampai akhirnya, Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima Itachi karena ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Saat hubungan mereka menginjak lima bulan, Sakura harus pindah ke Konoha. Itu artinya, ia akan berpisah dengan Itachi. Sakura sempat menolak untuk pindah sebelum Itachi mengatakan bahwa sekitar tiga minggu lagi ia juga akan pindah ke Konoha. Akhirnya, Sakura menyetujui permintaan orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Konoha.

Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke terlintas dipikirannya. Benar, jika diperhatikan lagi wajah Sasuke sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat menyadari bahwa marga Sasuke itu sama dengan Itachi, yaitu Uchiha.

'Apa Sasuke dan Itachi-kun punya hubungan keluarga?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura memang sudah mengenal Itachi cukup lama. Ia sudah tahu semua tentang Itachi mulai dari sifatnya, makanan dan minuman favoritnya, film kesukaannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, sampai saat ini Sakura belum tahu betul tentang keluarga Itachi. Saat itu, Itachi hanya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang ayah bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan seorang ibu bernama Uchiha Mikoto, setelah itu nothing. Itachi tak menceritakan lebih dalam mengenai keluarganya.

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura terdengar cukup keras membuat Sakura membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Sakura, waktunya makan malam. Cepatlah turun kebawah" ucap seorang wanita diluar kamar Sakura.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Saki akan segera kesana" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak kepada ibunya yang berada diluar kamar.

"Baiklah". Setelah itu, Sakura mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mulai menjauh dari kamarnya.

Sakura mengubah posisinya dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu mematut dirinya didepan cermin yang cukup besar. Rambut digelung asal, piyama rumahan berwarna merah muda dengan motif Hello Kitty, dan sandal rumahan bermotif sapi. Ia rasa penampilannya tak terlalu buruk untuk acara makan malam.

"SAKURA CEPATLAH"

"Iya"

Sakura segera berlari keluar kamar setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya untuk makan malam.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Angin malam yang berhembus memainkan rambut revennya. Suhu dingin yang terasa sampai menembus kulit tak membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu beranjak dari posisinya.

Dirinya terlalu asyik memikirkan seorang gadis musim semi. Ia tak tahu pasti kenapa dirinya selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, selalu memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Tatkala ia memikirkan gadis itu sedang tersenyum, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Haaah, Sakura. Kenapa kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Mata onyx yang biasanya selalu terlihat tajam kini melembut, menatap sang rembulan yang seolah sedang ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangan kanan didadanya. Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti. "Andai kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku selalu ingin menjagamu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain. Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi milikmu. Tunggu aku Sakura, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke tanpa nada ragu sedikitpun. Betapa tulusnya ia mencintai gadis musim semi itu.

"Itu manis sekali Sasuke-kun" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Itu adalah suara ibunya, Mikoto. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dan BINGO. Ternyata memang benar itu adalah ibunya.

"K-Kaa-san, sejak kapan Kaa-san ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Sejak dari tadi" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Oh"

"Yang tadi itu untuk siapa?"

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?" ucap Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal ia tahu betul apa maksud dari pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura Sasuke-kun. Kau pikir Kaa-san tidak mendengarnya? Kaa-san mendengarnya, walaupun tidak semua. Rupanya anak Kaa-san yang tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta yaaah"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Takut kalau ibunya melihat semburat merah yang tercipta dipipi porselennya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Kaa-san"

"Haaah dasar kau ini, anak keras kepala" ucap Mikoto yang mengerti akan sifat anak bungsunya. "Ya sudah, cepat istirahat. Ini sudah malam" lanjut Mikoto sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Blaamm !

Pintu kamar Sasuke sudah tertutup. Ia menghembuskan napasnya laga. Untung saja ibunya itu tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya 10.30. Ternyata benar apa kata ibunya, ini sudah malam. Ia harus cepat istirahat jika besok tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari sekolah.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sakura keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya seperti kemarin. Baru tadi pagi Itachi menelpon Sakura bahwa ia tak bisa mengantar Sakura ke sekolah seperti kemarin karena ayah Itachi menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Sakura sudah menyusun rencana untuk kencan mereka, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada diner, shopping, atau menonton film bersama seperti yang Sakura inginkan. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedih.

Karena kebanyakan melamun, Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada didekat halte bis. Halte bis? Benar. Sakura memang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, bahkan Sakura mempunyai dua buah mobil. Namun, ayah Sakura melarangnya untuk membawa mobil sebelum Sakura mempunyai SIM. Atau kalau ingin naik mobil, yang harus menyetir mobil adalah supir suruhan ayahnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, saat ini supir suruhan ayahnya untuk membawa mobil sedang pulang ke desa karena istrinya sedang sakit. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sakura harus naik bis atau kereta.

Sakura duduk dikursi halte yang sudah disediakan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sebuah mobil sport tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya. Emeraldnya sedikit melebar saat sang pemilik mobil tersebut keluar.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Sakura. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu bis" jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja jika ada seseorang berada dihatle bis, sudah pasti ia sedang menunggu bis.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, kita berangkat bersama. Ini sudah siang. Kau tidak mau kan kalau kau sampai dihukum karena terlambat?" ucap Sasuke. Inner Sasuke sedang berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar sang gadis menerima tawarannya.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, ini sudah siang. Jika ia menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia akan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Akhirnya Sakura menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Jika tidak mengingat egonya sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke pasti sudah berlonjak kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan hadiah.

"Hn. Ayo" Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura layaknya seorang pangeran.

Blush !

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu menjalankan mobil itu ke jalanan yang terlihat ramai.

Suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Sasuke sedang fokus menyetir, sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya dengan perlakuan Sasuke dihalte bis tadi dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Perasaan ini sepertinya tidak asing lagi untuk Sakura. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi.

'Apa mungkin aku..' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berusaha menyangkal pikirannya. Tidak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan-pelan. **'Sakura, ingat. Kau hanya mencintai Itachi-kun. Kau hanya mencintai Itachi-kun. Kau hanya mencintai Itachi-kun'** Sakura tak henti-hentinya menjeritkan kata itu didalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil hanya mengangkat bahu saat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dirinya terlalu senang dengan yang terjadi pagi ini. Mungkin ini adalah langkah awal yang bagus untuk mendekati Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki pelataran sekolah. Wajah para fangirls Sasuke berbinar-binar saat sang pangeran sekolah keluar dari mobil. Namun, senyum mereka langsung lenyap ketika mereka melihat seseorang turun dari kursi penumpang, terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang gadis. Mereka menatap gadis pink itu a.k.a Sakura dengan tatapan iri dan penuh kebencian.

"Cih, berani sekali dia mendekati Sasuke-kun kita"

"Benar. Licik sekali dia, memanfaatkan wajahnya yang cantik untuk menarik hati Sasuke-kun"

Sakura memang memiliki banyak teman, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak mempunyai haters, terutama fangirls Sasuke. Para fangirls Sasuke membenci Sakura karena ada rumor yang beredar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura itu sedang dekat, bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan yang istimewa.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam saat mendapatkan cacian dari orang-orang yang tak suka padanya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung merangkul pundak mungil gadis itu. Mata onyxnya menyalang menatap para fangirlsnya yang gila -menurut Sasuke- yang tampak terkejut saat dirinya merangkul Sakura. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Jangan berani macam-macam padanya kalau kau masih menyayangi nyawamu'.

Para fangirls Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dirinya hanya diam didalam rangkulan pemuda reven itu. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, memompa darah untuk berdesir cepat kearah kepalanya. Sudah dipastikan, wajahnya saat ini pasti memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"S-S-Sasuke, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata sederhana itu.

"Diamlah Sakura. Kau tak ingin kan kalau singa-singa betina itu menerkam dirimu?" ucap Sasuke santai tanpa menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar dipundak Sakura.

Sakura hanya menurut saja, membiarkan Sasuke melindunginya. Ia mengerti apa arti dari 'singa-singa betina' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'fangirls' pemuda Uchiha itu. Yah, sebenarnya acara merangkul itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja yang memang ingin mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke terus merangkul Sakura dan menurunkan tangannya saat berada didepan kelas. Sasuke memang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya, namun Sakura masih menunduk dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

Sasuke menyukainya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang memelas. Sangat manis.

"Sakura, kau tak perlu khawatir. Singa-singa betina itu biar menjadi urusanku"

"I-iya. T-terima kasih"

"Hn". Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut Sakura, membuat gadis soft pink itu makin merona.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat melihat reaksi gadis itu. Saat ini, ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil gadis pink itu. Menghirup aroma cherry yang memabukkan. Namun ia harus menahan hasratnya itu, ia harus mendekati gadis pujaannya secara pelan-pelan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk" ajak Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat Sakura memasuki kelas. ia langsung disambut oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ohayou ! Sakura forehead / Sakura-chan" ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan, namun dengan panggilan yang berbeda.

"Ohayou ! Ino-pig, Hinata" Sakura membalas sapaan kedua sahabatnya. Sakura duduk dibangkunya diikuti Ino dan Hinata. Ino duduk disamping Sakura, sedangkan Hinata duduk didepan Ino.

Sakura merasa risih saat Ino, sahabatnya yang cerewet terus menatapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh.

"I-Ino-pig ! kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sarat akan keheranan.

"Tadi, aku lihat kau datang bersama Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke merangkulmu" ucap Ino pelan-pelan tanpa menghilangkan senyum anehnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. Sepertinya, ia akan mendongeng pagi ini.

"Ino-pig, dengarkan aku yah. Pertama, tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di halte bis. Karena sudah siang, aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya. Kedua, Sasuke merangkulku untuk melindungiku dari para fangirlsnya. Kau tahu sendiri Ino-pig, mereka tidak suka padaku" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Ku pikir kau berniat untuk selingkuh"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh. Aku mencintai kekasihku Ino-pig"

Sakura dan Ino terus bersenda gurau dengan ria. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mencuri dengar merasa telinganya memanas. Hatinya sakit. Sesak. Ia tidak terima kalau Sakura mencintai orang lain. Ia ingin Sakura hanya mencintai dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal kuat diatas meja. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sial. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura saat ini. Benar, ia harus tahu.

Detik berikutnya, bibir tipis Sasuke melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia sudah menyusun rencana didalam otaknya yang encer. Entah rencana apa. Hanya dia, Kami-sama dan author yang tahu.

Ditempat lain, Itachi sedang duduk dikursinya dengan lelah. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dijadikan presdir diperusahaan ini, tapi beritanya cepat sekali menyebar. Semua karyawan kini sudah tahu, bahwa presdir baru mereka adalah dirinya. Sehingga banyak karyawan yang memintanya meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lelah, sudah tiga kali ia menghadiri rapat dipagi ini. Rapat mengenai dirinya yang menjadi presdir baru.

Cklek !

Seorang gadis cantik masuk kedalam ruangan Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi-sama memanggil saya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn. Shion" rupanya gadis itu adalah Shion, sekretaris pribadi Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Pagi ini aku sudah menghadiri tiga rapat, dan itu membuatku lelah. Aku ingin kau memijat pundakku" ucap Itachi datar. Shion tampak sedikit terkejut dengan perintah atasannya, namun ia tak menolak.

Shion mendekati Itachi yang sedang memejamkan mata. Berdiri dibelakang Itachi, Shion mulai memijat pundak lebar sang atasan. Tanpa Shion ketahui, Itachi menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis. Sepertinya, hari-harinya diperusahaan ini tidak akan membosankan seperti di Suna karena disini ada Shion yang akan melakukan apapun perintahnya. Ya, apapun.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

"YOOO, TEME !" Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Saat ini, mereka ada diatap sekolah.

"Hehe, ada apa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk menemuimu teme? Tumben sekali" ucap Naruto saat sudah sampai disamping Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tahu, kau sedang dekat dengan Hinata bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik Naruto sedikitpun.

"Heee?! Dari mana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau memintaku untuk menemuimu karena kau ingin tahu semua tentang Hinata-chan, tentang hal-hal yang disukainya. Lalu, kau mendekati Hinata-chan dengan cara kau memberikan sesuatu yang disukai Hinata-chan, agar Hinata-chan bertekuk lutut padamu. Tidak. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hinata-chan karena Hinata-chan itu.."

Pletakk !

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan Sasuke yang kelewat batas.

"Berisik. Bukan itu maksudku Dobe" desis Sasuke. Ia mendengus kasar. Inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke kadang meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki sahabat bodoh. Suka langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau memintaku untuk menemuimu dan membawa nama Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, berusaha meredam emosinya yang sempat membuncak. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius lalu menatap Nartuto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura. Aku memilih Hinata karena dia sahabat Sakura. Dan saat ini, orang yang sedang dekat dengan Hinata adalah kau Naruto. Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuanmu"

Naruto melongo. Bukan hanya karena ucapan panjang-lebar Sasuke yang sangat jarang ia dengar tetapi juga karena maksud dari ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyuruh Hinata-chan untuk mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura-chan?"

"Hn"

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Benarkah? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat dirimu tak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarmu apalagi orang lain. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun Sasuke. Katakan, apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Walaupun Naruto bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, tapi ia pintar dalam hal seperti ini.

"Alasanku karena.."

"Karena apa Sasuke?"

"Karena aku menyukai Sakura, dan aku berniat untuk merebut Sakura dari kekasihnya"

Mata sapphire Naruto sukses terbelalak setelah mendengar pernyataan sahabat kutubnya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Telinganya masih berfungsi kan?

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Hwaaaaaaa ~

Kenapa Fic nya malah kaya gini

Tolongin Hanaaa T_T

Maaf yah reader kalau Ficnya gak sesuai harapan.

Sumpah, Hana bingung banget sama alurnya.

Hana mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat teman Hana, **Eno** , **Ani** , **Eros** ,dan **Risna** yang sudah mendukung Hana untuk membuat Fic ini.

 **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu** buat **Readers, Silent readers, Favers, Followers** dan lainnya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir kesini ^^

Kalau ada **SARAN, KRITIK, FLAME** silahkan

Hana Natsumi akan selalu menerima dengan senang hati

Jangan lupa **READ AND REVIEW** hehe ^^

Sampai ketemu lagi sama Hana di next chapter -entah itu kapan-

 **~DADAAAAAAH~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bales review dulu yaaah …**

 **shaulaamalfoy :** Udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ^^

 **RainBrown12 :** Hi juga, hihi iya Sasu nya Hana bikin love at the first sight sama Saku ^^ Waaaaaah Hana seneng kalau kamu suka Fic gaje ini, dan Hana akan tetap semangat untuk lanjut ^^

 **echaNM :** Hihi, iya Hana bikin karakter Sasu nya Good Boy dan Ita nya Bad Boy ^^

 **choco light :** Penasaran ? Makanya ikutin terus yah ^^ Sankyuu udah mampir !

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery :** Yooossshhh, udah lanjut. Semoga kamu suka yahh ^^

 **williewillydoo :** Kapan Saku putus sama Ita ? Hana juga masih bingung *garuk kepala* mungkin di next chapter. Makanya, ikutin terus yah biar kamu tahu kapan Saku sama Ita putus ^^

 **Uchiha Junkie :** Soalnya Hana bingung caranya mau gimana lagi, jadinya gitu deh. Cuma itu yang ada di otak Hana, hehe ^^". But, sankyuu yah udah mampir. Ikutin terus.

 **ririsakura :** Penasaran sama reaksi Sasu ? ikutin terus biar tahu ^^ meskipun belum terjawab di chapter ini. But, sankyuu yah udah mau mampir ^^

 **Guest :** Siiiiipp, sankyuu sarannya. Ini yang Hana tunggu dari awal. Sekali lagi, sankyuu yahh ^^

 **sitiarum26 :** Sankyuu Arum hihi ^^ Hana akan selalu menerima saran, cuma Hana masih gagal paham sama sarannya Arum. Kalo pake gambar namanya komik dong bukan FanFic !

 **Guest :** Udah lanjut

 **inhm :** Udah lanjut

 **Guest :** Udah lanjut gan ^^

 **Sebelum baca Fic ini, lihat Author's note dulu yaahh ^^**

 **Author's note** : Hana mau bilang bahwa judul Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ONE OK ROCK judulnya MY SWEET BABY, tapi ini BUKAN SONG FIC. Hana cuma mau pinjam judulnya aja, karena menurut Hana judulnya itu romantis. So, jangan ada yang salah paham yaaah ^^

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title** : My Sweet Baby © ONE OK ROCK

 **Story** : Hana Natsumi

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"APA?! Kau gila Teme **.** Kau menyukai Sakura-chan dan berniat merebut Sakura-chan dari kekasihnya ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mata sapphirenya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

"…"

"Mungkin kalau kau hanya menyukai Sakura-chan, aku masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi ini **merebut** Sasuke, **merebut** " Naruto menekankan kata 'merebut' agar Sasuke paham apa maksudnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke. Kini Naruto tidak tahu pasti apa makna dari kata 'hn' andalan sahabatnya. Biasanya ia akan mengartikan 'hn' itu sebagai 'iya'. Tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda. Jadi, Naruto tak bisa langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke. Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukai Sakura-chan, dan mungkin aku bisa saja membantumu untuk mendapatkan Sakura-chan. Tapi, aku tak suka caramu untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana jika caramu justru melukai hati Sakura-chan? Segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi Sasuke"

"Aku tak punya cara lain Naruto"

"Ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan Sakura-chan tanpa melukai hati siapapun. Jika memang Kami-sama sudah mentakdirkanmu bersama Sakura-chan, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bersama dengan cara yang tak terduga dan tanpa melukai hati siapapun"

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terperangah. Ia belum pernah mendengar sahabat kuningnya berkata sebijak itu, bahkan mungkin itu adalah kata paling bijak yang pernah ia dengar.

Naruto benar, jika ia merebut Sakura secara paksa, mungkin itu akan melukai hati gadis pujaannya.

"Hn. Kau benar Naruto. Caraku untuk mendapatkan Sakura salah" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu merasa kasihan. Mungkin ia akan sedikit membantu Sasuke.

"Haaaah, mungkin aku akan menyuruh Hinata-chan untuk mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura-chan. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya dengan sukarela" ucap Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sasuke mendengus. Rasa kagumya pada Naruto langsung lenyap saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia mengerti betul apa maksudnya.

"Ck! katakan apa maumu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperhatikan deretan giginya yang rapih setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hmm… apa yah?" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu, berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa jijik dengan gaya sok imut sahabatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mendaratkan tangannya diatas kepala kuning itu.

"Cepat katakan!" desis Sasuke. Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang sangat minim tentu akan cepat terkuras.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke, seolah sedang mendinginkan sesuatu yang panas. "Aku ingin kau mentraktirku makan ramen Ichiraku dan mengerjakan semua pr ku selama satu bulan" lanjut Naruto dengan lancar dan lantang. Ia tak mempedulikan aura mencekam dari Sasuke.

'Dasar rubah sialan' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, Sasuke tak akan sudi melakukannya. Tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk mengutuk Naruto nanti.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku setuju". Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Tapi kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, dan satu hal lagi. Kalau kau berani memelukku, akan ku pastikan tempat tinggalmu pindah ke pemakaman" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. Setelah itu, ia melongos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menggerutu.

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan mulut yang masih menggerutu. Mungkin ia sedang mengutuk sahabat kutubnya itu. Disisi lain, ia merasa senang karena permintaannya dikabulkan. Tapi, disisi lain ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Padahal dirinya ingin memeluk Sasuke sebagai tanda syukur karena akhirnya Sasuke bisa menyukai seorang gadis, menandakan bahwa sahabatnya itu bukan gay.

Karena keasyikan menggerutu, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata juga tampak tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto didepan karena terlalu asyik dengan smartphonenya.

5 meter

4 meter

3 meter

2 meter

1 meter

Dan akhirnya…

Bruukk !

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertubrukan. Sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Sama-sama merintih kesakitan. Dan sama-sama mengusap bokong yang terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan lantai.

Naruto berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka sudah berdiri dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum kaku sedangkan Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

"Hehe, rupanya Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto sembil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, t-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak sengaja. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi"

"Oh iya, kebetulan sekali ada Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Katakan saja Naruto-kun"

"Hmm.. tidak enak kalau disini. Bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap. Hanya kesunyian yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Hinata merasa bahwa mungkin pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius mengingat tempat yang dipilih adalah tempat yang sepi. Tak terasa, mereka sudah berada di atap. Waktu istirahat masih cukup banyak membuat Naruto tak langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Keheningan sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat.

"Naru.." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan"

"Iya Naruto-kun"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Apa itu?" jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Apa Naruto akan menyatakan suka? Atau Naruto akan menyatakan cinta? Entahlah, ia tak tahu.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin kau…"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Kini Hinata hanya duduk melamun didalam kelas, tangannya menopang dagu. Iris lavendarnya menatap sahabat pinkishnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Percakapannya dengan Naruto masih terngiang ditelinganya seperti kaset rusak yang terus diputar. Sakura menyudahi perbincangannya dengan Ino saat merasa Hinata terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Hinata" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hinata! Hinataaaa" ujar Sakura lagi. Kali ini ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Namun Hinata tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. Ino menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu menatap Hinata yang tetap setia pada posisinya. Ino mengerti sekarang. Ia menegakkan duduknya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu…

"HINATAAA" Ino berteriak dengan suaranya yang amat melengking membuat Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Sedangkan Sakura dan seluruh siswa yang ada didalam kelas spontan menutup telinga.

Pletakk

"Ino-pig, jangan berteriak sekeras itu. Kau membuat seluruh siswa yang ada disini bisa tuli" ucap Sakura setengah kesal.

"Memangnya apa salahku Sakura-forehead? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah membantumu untuk menyadarkan Hinata"

"Eh?! Aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat Ino menyebut namanya.

"Iya, Hinata. Kau. Dari tadi kau melamun terus, Sakura-forehead sudah menyahutmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap melamun. Memangnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucap Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik, Sakura juga memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Nona Hyuga"

"T-tidak, Ino-chan"

"Hinata, katakanlah kalau ada sesuatu. Mungkin aku dan Ino-pig bisa membantumu"

"T-tidak Sakura-chan. Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa"

Akhirnya Ino dan Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Percuma saja kalau mereka memaksa Hinata untuk mengatakannya, ia pasti akan tetap bungkam. Namun, mereka tahu Hinata pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri cepat atau lambat. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya ia menghadap Sakura, kini ia menghadap ke arah papan tulis.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran membuat seluruh siswa KHS bersorak gembira, kecuali Sasuke. Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Kini didalam kelas bertuliskan XI-Science-A hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura masih membereskan alat tulisnya, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi keluar kelas.

Mata onyx Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura secara intens. Saat Sakura mulai beranjak, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Mau pulang?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar? Kau sebutkan saja alamatnya"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama kekasihku" ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tak melihat rona merah dipipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu, hatinya langsung memanas. Ia sungguh tak rela jika Sakura pergi bersama pria lain, meskipun itu adalah kekasihnya. Namun, ia juga merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui siapa kekasih Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah"

Mereka mulai berjalan ke luar kelas lalu menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sasuke sudah tak sabar ingin mengetahui kekasih Sakura. Kira-kira, seperti apa pria yang telah mengambil hati Sakura? Pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan langkanya lalu membalikkan badan.

"Shikamaru" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lupa bukan? Bahwa sekarang ada kumpulan OSIS" ucap Shikamaru saat ada didepan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kau tahu bahwa sekarang ada kumpulan OSIS, dan kau berniat untuk pulang? Oh, itu tidak bisa Sasuke. Sudahlah, ayo cepat semuanya sudah berkumpul" ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

'Nanas sialan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk mengetahui kekasih Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura. Tak apa kan kalau kau ke gerbang sendirian?"

"Tentu. Tak apa Sasuke. Sampai jumpa"

"Hn. Sampai jumpa" _gadisku yang manis_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Saat Sakura berada didekat gerbang, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Itu adalah kekasihnya. Sakura dan Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melaju ke jalanan.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Iya, Hime"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Maafkan aku yah karena sebelumnya aku sempat membatalkannya"

"Tak apa Itachi-kun"

Mobil Itachi berhenti didepan sebuah mall. Itachi dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mall itu untuk memulai acara ritual jalan-jalan mereka.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Brukk !

Hinata duduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian diatap tadi siang. Ia ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya.

" _Hinata-chan, aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura-chan"_

" _Eh?! Tapi, kenapa Naruto-kun ingin tahu?"_

" _Sebenarnya, ini bukan keinginanku. Ini keinginannya Sasuke-teme"_

" _Sasuke-san?"_

" _Benar"_

" _Tapi, kenapa Sasuke-san ingin tahu?"_

" _Karena Sasuke-teme menyukai Sakura-chan"_

" _Apa? Sasuke-san menyukai Sakura-chan"_

" _Benar. Dan Sasuke-teme sangat penasaran dengan kekasih Sakura-chan"_

" _Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-san tidak menanyakannya secara langsung dan malah memintaku untuk melakukannya?"_

" _Kau seperti tidak tahu saja sikapnya Sasuke-teme. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan hal itu"_

" _Haaaah, baiklah. Akan aku coba"_

" _Hehe, terima kasih banyak Hinata-chan. Kalau kau sudah tahu, jangan katakan pada Sasuke. Katakan dulu padaku yah"_

"Kami-sama, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-san menyukai Sakura-chan sementara Sakura-chan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa nantinya, tapi semoga Sakura-chan baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata pelan.

Sementara ditempat lain, Sakura dan Itachi sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah cafe ditemani segelas milkshake dan secangkir kopi.

"Itachi-kun, sudah lama yah kita tidak seperti ini"

"Iya. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini"

"Oh iya, Itachi-kun"

"Hn?"

"Saat itu, kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai seorang ayah bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan ibu bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Memangnya, Itachi-kun tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Aku punya seorang adik bernama Uchiha.."

Kriiiing

Sebuah suara ponsel terdengar cukup nyaring mengagetkan mereka berdua. Rupanya, suara itu berasal dari ponsel Itachi. Itachi melihat sebuah nama yang ia kenal tertera dilayar ponsel.

 **Shion's calling**

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kira-kira ada perlu apa Shion menelponnya?

"Dari siapa Itachi-kun" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini….dari clien. Tunggu sebentar yah" ucap Itachi berbohong lalu melangkah menjauhi meja mereka.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap Itachi kali ini. Ia cukup mengerti dengan posisi Itachi yang harus pandai membagi waktu untuk pekerjaan dan untuk dirinya

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sakura duduk didalam kelas menunggu Ino dan Hinata yang belum datang. Bibir tipisnya sedikit menggerutu karena Ino dan Hinata belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Huh, Ino-pig dan Hinata mana sih? Tidak biasanya mereka belum datang. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam tujuh" ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya. Baru saja Sakura berbicara seperti itu, ia melihat Hinata masuk kedalam kelas…..sendirian?

"Ohayou Hinata, Ino-pig mana?" Tanya Sakura saat Hinata duduk dibangkunya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. Hari ini Ino-chan tidak masuk karena sedang pergi keluar kota bersama ibunya" terang Hinata.

"Benarkah? Berapa lama Ino-pig pergi?"

"Sekitar dua hari"

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Mungkin Ino-chan lupa"

"Awas saja kau Ino-pig, saat kau kembali aku akan menagih penjelasan padamu" geram Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sahabat pinknya.

Setelah itu, baik Sakura maupun Hinata tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka memang sama-sama terdiam, namun dalam makna yang berbeda. Sakura terdiam karena ia memang tak punya topik pembicaraan, sedangkan Hinata terdiam karena ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

"Ano…Sakura-chan"

"Iya Hinata"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Sakura-chan kan sudah punya kekasih, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum tahu siapa kekasih Sakura-chan dan itu membuatku penasaran. Jadi, siapa nama kekasihmu?". Wajah Sakura sontak memerah karena malu, namun Sakura tetap menjawab pertanyaan sahabat indigonya.

"I-itu, hmm.. namanya.."

Ucapan Sakura selanjutnya membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya, mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sangat kentara.

'T-tidak m-mungkin S-sakura-chan k-kekasih orang itu'

"HINATA-CHAN" teriakan Naruto menggelegar didalam kelas membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ala singa kelaparan, namun Naruto tak mengindahkan tatapan itu.

"Eh?! Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" Naruto terlihat bingung dengan raut wajah Hinata.

"…chan"

"…ta-chan"

"…nata-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Kau sedang melamun?"

"A-ano…i-itu…" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto sudah memotongnya. "Sudahlah, itu tak penting" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku pinjam Hinata-chan sebentar yah" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata berada diatap sekolah yang sepi. Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tahu siapa kekasih Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto to the poin.

"I-itu…" Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya. Naruto dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"A-ano…" ucap Hinata ambigu dan Naruto tetap menunggu perkataan Hinata.

"S-sebenarnya…" kini kesabaran Naruto mulai menipis karena Hinata tak kunjung berbicara dengan benar.

"Hinata-chan cepat katakan"

"I-iya. Kekasihnya Sakura-chan itu I-Itachi-nii" Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Oh, Itachi-nii" Naruto memutar matanya malas, namun detik berikutnya ia terbelalak kaget.

"APA?! ITACHI-NII"

"Hmm" gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku…tak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak Naruto-kun"

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Naruto pelan. Napasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan membuat lidahnya juga terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika kekasih Sakura adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto sangat kenal dengan pemuda itu. Itachi adalah kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. Sasuke menyukai Sakura, dan ternyata Sakura adalah kekasih dari kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa menjadi sangat membingungkan? Tanpa sadar, Naruto memijat pelipisnya.

"N-naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata seraya memegang pundak lebar Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu jika ia langsung memberitahu Sasuke. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Ia sudah memikirkan barbagai macam alasan jika Sasuke menagihnya nanti.

"Hinata-chan. Jika Sasuke bertanya perihal kekasih Sakura-chan, sebaiknya jangan diberi tahu"

"Iya Naruto-kun"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas"

"Hmm"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Didalam ruangan bertuliskan President Director terlihat dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan. Mereka memiliki iris onyx yang sama, namun satu pasang onyx terlihat jauh lebih tajam dan tegas.

"Itachi" ucap seseorang yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Hn. Tou-san" ucap Itachi kepada seseorang yang sangat ia hormati yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Aku lupa. Bahwa kita belum merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi Presdir. Kau tak lupa kan, bahwa kita akan mengadakan pesta?"

"Aa…aku ingat"

"Maka dari itu, kita akan mengadakan pesta minggu depan. Aku sudah memesankan tempat dan undangannya"

"Hmm…Tou-san. Siapa saja yang akan kita undang?"

"Keluarga kita, semua karyawan, teman-temanku, teman-temanmu, dan kalau kau mau kau bisa menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengundang teman-temannya"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu, Fugaku keluar dari ruangan anaknya. Sedangkan Itachi kembali duduk dikursi presdirnya. Mata onyxnya menatap sebuah objek yang terdapat dismartphonenya. Gadis berambut pink panjang dan iris emeraldnya yang menawan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Terlebih lagi gadis itu masih seorang siswa, sedangkan dirinya seorang pengusaha muda.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Kira-kira, Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengenal atau tidak yah? Namun ia tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengatasinya. Jari-jarinya mulai menekan beberapa digit nomor telepon. Nada tersambung mulai memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Shion, masuk ke ruanganku" ucap Itachi lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi lalu melipat tangan didepan dada. Salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Ia sudah menyusun hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti, dan ia rasa itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya Itachi adalah seorang pria yang -sedikit- terobsesi pada gadis cantik. Ia juga bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Dulu, Itachi sering gonta-ganti pasangan. Ia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia inginkan dengan mudah karena wajahnya yang tampan dan nama marganya yang sangat disegani. Siapa sangka, ternyata Sasuke mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke sempat membenci Itachi karena sifatnya yang brengsek. Namun Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk merahasiakannya, terutama kepada ayahnya karena itu bisa berakibat fatal. Entah dengan cara apa, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Itachi.

Sifat brengseknya itu seakan menghilang ditelan bumi setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis pink, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Tak heran bila Itachi jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, gadis itu sangat cantik. Namun sifatnya yang telah ditelan bumi seolah dikeluarkan lagi seperti gunung meletus yang memuntahkan seluruh isinya saat ia bertemu dengan Shion, sekretarisnya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa hal yang seperti itu muncul kembali didalam dirinya. Namun apa daya, ia sudah seperti hewan buas yang akan tetap mengeluarkan instingnya saat melihat mangsa meskipun hewan buas itu sudah membuang jauh-jauh instingnya. Dan nyatanya, instingnya itu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen**

 **Gomen**

 **Gomen** atas keterlambatan Fic ini, dikarenakan Hana sedang berhadapan dengan setumpuk tugas yang minta disentuh. Kesehatan Hana juga sempet down T_T untung sakitnya pas libur, jadi Hana gak perlu absen.

Hana juga mau minta maaf kalu Ficnya pendek, terus ceritanya GaJe karena otak Hana sudah diambang batas. Maka dari itu, Hana gak bosen-bosen minta saran dari kalian semua.

 **Arigatou gozaimasu** buat **Reader, Silent Reader, Favers,** dan **Followers** yang sudah mau mampir di Fic Hana ^^

Untuk next chapter mungkin updatenya bakalan lama karena sebentar lagi Hana mau ujian. So, Hana harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik.

 **Terima kasih banyak** buat **Eno Meisa** dan **Risna Nursahara** yang selalu ada di sisi Hana sambil bilang 'semangat' buat Hana.

Kyaaaa… sini Risna dan Eno, Hana pengen peluk kaliaaan~ hihi^^

Sudah ah, jangan lupa **READ AND REVIEW**

Sampai Jumpa lagi sama Hana Natsumi di next chapter

 **~DADAAAAH~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf yah untuk kali ini Hana gak bisa bales review dari kalian satu-persatu, tapi disini Hana akan membahas beberapa review kalian ...**

 **= Maaf yah kalau Hana bikin sifat Itachinya kaya gitu, habisnya Hana bingung sifat Itachi nya mau kaya apa. Jadi, Hana bikin Itachinya kaya gitu deh ^^ Kalau Hana bikin Itachi nya lembut nanti Hana bingung endingnya Saku-chan sama siapa, soalnya disini Hana juga berperan sebagai Itachi Lovers ^^ oh iya satu lagu, maaf yah kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dikarenakan Hana tidak sempat membaca ulang ^^**

 **Author's note** : Hana mau bilang bahwa judul Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ONE OK ROCK judulnya MY SWEET BABY, tapi ini BUKAN SONG FIC. Hana cuma mau pinjam judulnya aja, karena menurut Hana judulnya itu romantis. So, jangan ada yang salah paham yaaah ^^

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title** : My Sweet Baby © ONE OK ROCK

 **Story** : Hana Natsumi

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang sedikit berat. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia lelah sekali. Ia ingin cepat merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menaiki anak tangga, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kemari sebentar" ucap Mikoto dari arah bawah, lebih tepatnya dari arah dapur. Sasuke berhenti melangkah lalu membalikkan badannya menuju arah sumber suara.

"Hn. Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau memberikan ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento berukuran sedang. Sasuke menerima kotak bento itu.

"Aku harus memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Kakakmu"

"Itachi-nii?"

"Benar, itu bekal untuk Itachi-kun. Mungkin dia lupa membawanya"

"Jadi, Kaa-san menyuruhku datang ke kantor lalu memberikan ini?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kotak bento yang berada ditangannya.

"Iya. Ayolah Sasuke-kun" ucap Mikoto dengan wajah penuh harap. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu tak mampu menolak. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menuruti perintah ibunya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar untuk menaruh tas dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna biru gelap dengan lambing kipas dibagian punggung, dan untuk bagian bawah ia hanya mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam. Meskipun penampilannya bisa dibilang sederhana, namun itu tak menyurutkan ketampanannya.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melaju ke jalanan. Ia sedikit bersenandung mengikuti alur musik yang sengaja diputar didalam mobil

Sekitar 30 menit, Sasuke sudah sampai disebuah gedung perkantoran. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh resepsionis. Akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan President Director. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu ruangann tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia melihat adegan yang ada didepannya.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

"Masuk"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah mendengar perintah atasannya.

"Ada apa Itachi-sama memanggil saya?" ucap Shion saat berada didepan meja Itachi.

"Kemarilah" perintah Itachi agar Shion mendekat ke arahnya. Saat Shion ada didekat Itachi, pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan Shion sehingga kini Shion duduk dipangkuan Itachi.

"I-Itachi-sama a-apa yang…"

"Sssttt, tenanglah" ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Shion. Sedangkan Shion hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona. Memangnya wanita mana yang tak tersipu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria setampan Itachi? Mungkin hanya wanita abnormal.

"Shion" ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat wajah Shion yang menunduk. Saat dirinya hendak mencium bibir Shion, ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Saat dirinya melihat sang pelaku, mata onyxnya terbelalak kaget. Itu adalah adiknya, Sasuke.

'Gawat'

Itachi segera menurunkan Shion dari pangkuannya dan Shion sendiri hanya menunduk sambil sedikit menjauh dari Itachi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi dengan wajah yang kelewat datar dan dingin. Itachi yang melihat wajah sang adik yang sedikit menyeramkan hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ini" ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan kotak bento dimeja Itachi dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kaa-san yang menyuruhku" lanjut Sasuke

"Terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Itachi tenang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh handle pintu ia kembali membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap tajam Shion dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan Shion yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dinilai.

"Kau" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Shion.

"Apa kau tak punya etika dan sopan santun hingga kau memakai pakaian seperti itu? Atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing singa yang sedang kelaparan. Cih, dasar wanita jalang" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Maaf" ucap Shion sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya terasa memanas dan mungkin air matanya bisa mengalir kapan saja.

"Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu. Justru kau yang tak punya etika dan sopan santun. Shion itu lebih tua darimu, kau harus menghormatinya" ucap Itachi sambil menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu" lanjut Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu aku tak berhak berbicara seperti itu? Apa maksudmu adalah agar wanita itu tetap memakai pakaian seperti itu? Cih, apa yang ada diotakmu Uchiha Itachi. Aku pikir setelah kau pergi ke Suna kau akan berubah, ternyata tidak. Sekali bajingan akan tetap menjadi bajingan". Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu.

Blamm !

Pintu ditutup dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Sasuke. Itachi hanya menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya, saat ia pulang ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke. Matanya melirik Shion yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Itachi menghela napas panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Shion, keluarlah"

"Baik Itachi-sama"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi seraya memijat pelipisnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

 **Sasuke pov**

Cih, keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si brengsek Itachi. Aku pikir, ia akan berubah setelah pindah ke Suna, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Seharusnya, aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Tou-san agar orang itu tahu diri. Tapi mungkin Tou-san tak akan mudah percaya dengan ucapanku mengingat Tou-san begitu mempercayai Itachi.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku menyalakan musik yang ada didalam mobilku. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan musik bisa sedikit membantuku menghilangkan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya bersenandung, mataku tak sengaja menangkap siluet merah muda. Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk memastikan. Heh, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padaku hingga mempertemukanku dengan gadis pujaanku.

Aku menghentikan mobilku didepannya yang sedang berdiri menunggu bis. Yah, aku tahu dia sedang menunggu bis karena dia ada dihalte bis.

Gadisku nampak sedikit terkejut saat aku turun dari mobilku dan menghampirinya. Tunggu, gadisku? Kurasa aku mengucapkannya dengan benar. Yah, gadisku. Walaupun saat ini ia masih menjadi milik orang lain, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi milikku.

"Sasuke" oh Kami-sama, suaranya terdengar lembut ditelingaku.

"Menunggu bis?" tanyaku.

"Iya" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyaku. Aku bertanya seperti itu karena ia tak mengenakan seragam sekolah, melainkan dress merah muda selutut.

"Iya"

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke mall, untuk membeli beberapa barang"

"Begitu yah. Mau kuantar?" tawarku.

"Memangnya aku tidak merepotkanmu"

"Tentu saja tidak" ucapku. Oh, ayolah Sakura. Bahkan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa bersamamu.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau ku antar?" tawarku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah"

Yatta. Kurasa, kebahagiaanku sedang berada dipuncaknya. Entah kenapa, emosiku yang sempat membuncah menghilang begitu saja.

"Ayo" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya agar mengikuti langkahku. Kuperhatikan gadisku melalui sudut mata. Ia sedang menunduk dengan pipi yang merona. Astaga Sakura, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku ingin sekali memelukmu. Tapi, aku harus menahannya karena aku tak mau dicap sebagai pria brengsek. Setelah aku memastikan dia masuk kedalam mobil, aku mengitari mobil lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. Kami-sama, aku harap aku bisa tetap seperti ini, berdua bersama Sakuraku.

 **End of Sasuke pov**

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari ponsel Sakura. Gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu segera mengecek ponselnya.

 **Itachi's calling**

'Itachi-kun' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-kun" ucap gadis itu dengan nada pelan, takut mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Meskipun Sakura berbicara dengan nada pelan ditambah suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, namun ucapannya cukup terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

'Itachi-nii?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Apa benar itu adalah kakaknya? Tapi, untuk apa kakaknya menelpon Sakura? Apa mungkin kakaknya itu adalah kekasih Sakura? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Namun, Sasuke segera menepis pertanyaan terakhir. Mungkin itu adalah Itachi yang lain, mungkin Itachi yang dimaksudkan adalah teman disekolahnya yang dulu. Sasuke terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah kakaknya. Sasuke sungguh tak rela jika Sakura adalah kekasih Itachi, yang notabene adalah kakaknya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Oh sial, karena kebanyakan melamun, ia tak mendengar percakapan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik gadis disampingnya. Pemuda reven itu sedikit tersenyum untuk lebih meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak ingin Sakuranya khawatir.

"Tidak" ucap Sakura lalu kembali menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai.

"Ano.. Sasuke"

"Hn"

"A-apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia sampai bisa bertanya seperti itu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis musim semi itu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke hatinya, dan ia merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya saat Sakura memanggil namanya dengan panggilan akrab.

"Hn. Tentu saja"

Tak berapa lama, mobil Sasuke tiba disebuah mall. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam mall tersebut bersama Sakura.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Setelah dari mall, Sasuke mengantar gadisnya pulang. Akhirnya ia tahu dimana istana sang tuan putri.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan lincah diatas layar berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Saat dirinya membuka galeri, matanya langsung disuguhkan oleh foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan berbagai ekspresi, tersenyum, melamun, dan tertawa. Baginya, foto itu adalah foto yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Sejak kedatangan gadis itu, Sasuke salalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan secara diam-diam ia sering memotret gadis musim semi itu menggunakan ponselnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya hingga melakukan hal itu. Tapi yang pasti, ada sesuatu didalam gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Sakura, _My Sweet Baby_ " Sasuke sedikit bersenandung pelan sambil tersenyum memandang objek merah muda yang sedang tersenyum.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Suara ketukan pintu kamar terdengar cukup keras membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kira-kira siapa yang teah berani mengganggu kesenangannya?

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya lalu beranjak kea rah pintu kamar dengan langkah yang sedikit gusar. Tangannya membuka handle pintu yang terasa dingin. Ia terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun, detik berikutnya wajah Sasuke kembali datar dan dingin.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kurasa, kita perlu bicara" ucap orang yang ada didiepan Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu. Namun, orang itu menahan pintu kamar Sasuke yang hendak ditutup membuat Sasuke menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa lagi?" desis Sasuke.

"Tapi, kita benar-benar harus bicara" pinta orang itu.

"Kalau kau ingin membahas tentang kejadian tadi siang, aku tak sudi untuk membicarakannya"

"Kita akan berbicara tentang hal lain"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Jika orang itu tak ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi siang, lalu ia ingin membicarakan tentang apa? Pikir Sasuke.

"Hn. Bicaralah Itachi"

"Kau pikir kita kan berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi.

Yah, benar. Posisi mereka saat ini terlihat kurang pas. Itachi berdiri diluar kamar, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri didalam kamar. Akan sedikit aneh jika mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang sedikit penting dengan posisi itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita bicara diruang tengah" Itachi menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dan hanay dibalah 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

Kini mereka -Sasuke dan Itachi- sedang duduk berhadapan yang hanay dihalangi oleh sebuah meja berukuran cukup besar. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Ia tak suka jika ada sesuatu yang ditunda-tunda.

"Minggu depan, aka nada pesta diperusahaan. Pesta ini ditujukan untukku yang menjabat sebagai presdir baru. Jadi…" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya. Tangan kanannya tampak sedang merogoh sesuatu didalam saku jasnya. Saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya, tampaklah beberapa kartu undangan berwarna emas berukuran 10 x 15 cm. Itachi menyodorkan kartu undangan berjumlah lima buah itu kehadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau mengundang beberapa temanmu untuk hadir ke pesta itu" lanjut Itachi.

"Hn" Sasuke menerima kartu undangan itu.

"Sasuke" ucap Itachi. Sasuke melirik Itachi saat namanya disebut.

"Hn?"

"Soal kejadian tadi siang, aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar permohonan kakaknya. Permohonan itu sama persis seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Itachi pergi ke Suna. Sasuke pikir, Itachi akan benar-benar merubah perilaku buruknya jika Itachi pergi ke Suna. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Itachi untuk merahasiakan perilaku buruknya dari dunia luar.

"Aku mungkin bisa. Tapi, waktu tak mungkin bisa merahasiakannya. Jadi, aku harap kau benar-benar berubah sebelum waktu yang menjawab" Sasuke berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan Itachi yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan aura dingin seperti biasa. Setelah duduk dibangkunya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalam tasnya. Lima buah undangan kini berada ditangannya. Ia sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ia undang. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino dan gadisnya, Sakura. Mungkin, ia akan menyerahkan kartu undangan itu saat jam istirahat. Tangannya memasukkan kembali kartu itu ke dalam tas.

Saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, ia melihat sahabat kuningnya itu memasuki kelas. Tiba-tiba ia sedikit tersentak saat ingat bahwa ia memiliki kesepakatan dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia akan menagihnya sekarang.

"Ohayou, Teme" sapa Naruto saat ia didekat Sasuke.

"Hn"

Setelah itu, taka da yang membuka pembicaraan. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam membuat suasana disekitar mereka hening. Rupanya hal itu membuat Naruto kesal sendiri karena dirinya memang tidak suka keheningan. Namun keheningan itu lenyap saat sebuah suara mengudara dan masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Ada apa?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Tugas?" ucap Naruto bingung. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tugas apa? Memangnya sekarang ada pr? Pikir Naruto. Ia mencoba berpikir dengan keras. Seingatnya, kemarin-kemarin tak ada satu pun guru yang memberi tugas. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat betapa lemotnya otak Naruto dibuat gemas sendiri. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut pirang itu.

"Seingatku, tidak ada tugas dari sensei" ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

Ctakk !

Perempatan berwarna merah muncul didahi pemuda reven itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya, bahwa Naruto itu memang memiliki otak yang benar-benar lemot.

"Bukan itu maksudku" desis Sasuke.

"Lalu, tugas apa yang kau maksudkan? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tugasmu untuk mencari tahu siapa kekasih Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata. Matanya kini tidak melirik lagi, melainkan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang menyeramkan membuat nyali Naruto semakin ciut, dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menutup mulut. Ia tak berani mengatakannya.

"Cepat katakan!" kini Sasuke merasa geram dengan tingkah Naruto yang membungkam.

"Aku belum tahu, Tema. Saat aku menyuruh Hinata-chan untuk menyelidikinya, ia setuju. Lalu, ketika aku bertanya perihal kekasih Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan bilang ia tidak tahu karena Sakura-chan malu untuk mengatakannya" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. 'Aku berbohong, maafkan aku Teme' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong". Untuk saat ini, Naruto merasa lebih baik diintrogasi oleh guru bk daripada diintrogasi oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Kalau aku lebih dulu mengetahui kekasih Sakura, berarti kesepakatan kita batal. Itu artinya, aku tak perlu mentraktirmu dan mengerjakan prmu" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Kini Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah dan tertunduk lesu. Ia harus rela melepaskan ramen dan ketenangannya yang tidak perlu mengerjakan pr. Tapi, tak apa. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan sahabatnya.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Bel istirahat menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah membuat siswa-siswi bersorak ria. Akhirnya, mereka bisa melepas sejenak rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan dengan pergi ke kantin, taman sekolah, perpustakaan, lapangan, atap, dan masih banyak lagi mengingat sekolah ini memiliki lahan yang luas.

Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis cantik bak musim semi yang banyak disebut sebagai siswi tercantik oleh kaum adam maupun kaum hawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura? Kini Sakura sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan sekotak bento ditangannya seorang diri.

"Sakura" sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya dari arah belakang. Sontak membuat gadis bubble gum itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata green emerald miliknya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat pemuda Uchiha itu ada didekatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku mau ke kantin"

"Hn. Mau ku temani?" tawar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Sesaat Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya terpesona oleh senyum Sasuke yang terlihat manis sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui tawaran Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo"

Kini mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sakura juga berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura dibuat heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Oh iya, Sakura"

"Hmm.."

"Aku punya ini untukmu" ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna gold kehadapan Sakura.

"Kartu undangan?" Tanya Sakura seraya menerima kartu undangan bertuliskan Special Night. Kartu itu dibungkus oleh sebuah plastik sehingga Sakura tidak bisa membaca langsung isi kartu tersebut.

"Hn"

"Undangan apa?"

"Semacam pesta perayaan"

"Pesta perayaan?"

"Hn. Tapi itu bukan pestaku, itu pesta kakakku. Dia ingin aku mengundang beberapa temanku agar pestanya lebih meriah… mungkin"

"Souka.. baiklah"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tehenti. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata ruby tengah menatap mereka lebih tepatnya Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Jadi, dia yang namanya Sakura. Awas saja kau sakura, kau akan aku beri pelajaran karena telah merebut perhatian Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis bermata ruby itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah gusar, ia meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Siswa-siswi Konoha High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan menenteng tas masing-masing. Pulang sekolah… yah dua kata itu sudah begaikan mantra yang sangat manjur untuk membuat seseorang tersenyum gembira.

Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu. Ia menapakkan kaki jenjangnya dikoridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Cepat sekali siswa-siswi disini meninggalkan sekolah, pikir Sakura. Hari ini ia pulang sendiri. Lagi. Kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Sakura karena dirinya memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Dan sakura hanya bisa mengerti dengan posisi kekasih tampannya itu.

Jadi, kali ini ia akan benar-benar pulang sendiri. Ino? Dia sudah pulang dengan si nanas pemalas, Shikamaru. Hinata? Ia juga sudah pulang bersama si maniak ramen, Naruto. Sasuke? Oh, tidak. Tidak. Sakura sudah punya kekasih dan ia tak ingin dicap sebagai wanita penggoda.

Ujung koridor kini mulai terlihat, ia hanya perlu melewati dua kelas lagi. Namun, saat Sakura baru melewati satu kelas ia merasa bahwa tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat dua orang gadis berdiri didepannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah terang dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita apakan dia, Karin?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pandangan angkuh.

"Kita bawa dia ke atap, Shizuka" ujar Karin.

"Kyaaa" Kini tangan Sakura ditarik dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Shizuka. Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan ia yakin tangannya saat ini pasti memerah karena cengkraman gadis berambut hitam itu.

Brukk !

"Aww.." Sakura merasakan sakit ditelapak tangan dan lututnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dihempaskan dengan kasarnya oleh Shizuka. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat pemandangan langit yang begitu luas sehingga ia yakin bahwa saat ini dirinya ada di atap.

Karin berdiri didepan Sakura lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya mencengkram dagu mungil Sakura.

"Heh, gadis tidak tahu diri. Berani sekali kau mendekati Sasuke-kun. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Karin melepaskan cengkramannya lalu kembali berdiri. Karin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memandang Sakura dengan angkuh.

"Aku heran, aku yang sudah lama mendekati Sasuke-kun sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan respon apapun. Tapi kau, kau anak baru tapi sudah berani berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan yang lebih herannya lagi, kenapa Sasuke-kun memberimu respon? Padahal aku jauh lebih cantik dan manis dari dirimu. Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin dirimu itu seorang penggoda. Jadi, mudah saja bagimu untuk mendapatkan pria manapun yang diinginkan"

Tentu perkataan Karin membuat Sakura terkejut. Penggoda? Karin bilang dirinya adalah penggoda? Sebenarnya apa masalah dirinya kepada gadis bernama Karin hingga ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Bukankah tidak salah kalau ia dekat dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah temannya sendiri? Gadis emerald itu mulai merasakan matanya yang memanas, dan akhirnya ia tak bisa mencegah air bening itu mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Hey, Karin. Lihat, dia menangis" ucap Shizuka sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Begitulah wanita jalang. Dia akan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya untuk menipu semua orang" Karin mulai meninggalkan Sakura diikuti Shizuka yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Karin kembali membuka suara.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku masih melihat kau dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, kau akan menerima akibatnya. Dan satu lagi, ini adalah hukuman untukmu. Tapi, tenang saja tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kau akan menikmati hukuman ini karena kau adalah jalang" ujar Karin dengan seringainya yang lebar. Ia melirik Shizuka yang berdiri disampingnya. Seolah mengerti dengan lirikan Karin, Shizuka membuka suaranya. Berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu atap.

"Juga, Suigetsu. Kemarilah!" teriak Shizuka.

Setelah itu, terlihatlah dua orang laki-laki dengan tampang berandalan mendekati Shizuka dan Karin. Suigetsu melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang bersimpuh tak jauh darinya.

"Dia?" Tanya Suigetsu tanpa mengalihkan iris violetnya dari Sakura.

"Benar" ucap Karin.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Lihatlah Suigetsu, kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat mulus" ucap Jugo dengan tatapan penuh hasrat kepada Sakura. Rok sekolah yang dikenakan Sakura sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Jugo sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini dihadapannya ada dua orang laki-laki sedang menatap dirinya lengkap dengan seringainya yang terlihat menakutkan dimata Sakura. Sakura tak lagi melihat dua orang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Karin dan Shizuka itu. Rupanya mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan dua orang laki-laki.

"Ugh, rambutnya begitu lembut dan wangi" ucap Suigetsu sambil memainkan dan mencium rambut pink Sakura.

"Kulitnya juga sangat halus " ucap Jugo sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak begitu menyadari tangannya sedang di cengkram oleh salah satu pemuda yang datang bersama Karin dan Shizuka. Sontak Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena Jugo jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura.

"Sssttt, tenanglah manis. Kau tak perlu memberontak. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, justru kita akan bersenang-senang"

"Itu benar sekali. Kami akan melakukannya secara lembut" ucap Suigetsu. Kini tangannya mulai meraba-raba leher jenjang Sakura.

"Tidak, aku mohon. Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku... hiks" kini air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras.

Sakura merasa bahwa saat ini dirinya hanya bisa pasrah, seolah menyerah pada takdir. Akankah ia masih bisa melihat orang tuanya? Akankah ia masih bisa melihat teman-temannya? Akankah ia masih bisa melihat kekasihnya? Ia tak tahu.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku. Siapapun, tolong aku… hiks' Sakura tak henti-hentinya meminta tolong didalam hati. Berharap akan ada pangeran yang menolongnya.

"TOLONG!"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, mendengar seseorang berteriak minta tolong dari arah atap yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari toilet itu. Suara itu seperti suara seorang wanita dan terdengar cukup familiar ditelinga Sasuke. Itu seperti suara…

"SAKURA…"

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, Sasuke berlari secepat kilat menaiki anak tangga menuju atap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera membuka pintu atap yang kebetulan tidak dikunci memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk tanpa perlu mendobraknya.

Dugaannya benar. Itu adalah Sakura. Melihat gadis pujaannya seperti hendak dilecehkan membuatnya berang. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke segera mencengkram baju pemuda berambut putih kebiru-biruan itu lalu melayangkan tinjunya.

Buagh !

"Arrgghh" erangan kesakitan keluar bebas dari mulut Suigetsu yang mengeluarkan darah.

Baik Sakura maupun Jugo sama-sama terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Kini tangan Sasuke mencengkram tangan Jugo yang sedang memegang tangan Sakura hingga terlepas. Sasuke juga melayangkan tinjunya pada Jugo. Hingga kini Suigetsu dan Jugo sama-sama mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Jugo.

"Katakan padaku! Apa maksud kalian melakukan hal ini pada Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Kami.. hanya.. disuruh" ucap Jugo seadanya karena bibirnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Siapa yang meyuruh kalian?"

"Karin"

"Keterlaluan"

Buagh !

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke memukul Jugo sampai membuat pemuda berambut orange itu pingsan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih bersimpuh dan menangis terisak. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus surai merah jambu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh besar Sasuke seolah tak membiarkan Sasuke beranjak sedikitpun.

Sasuke awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sakura yang berhasil membuat tempo detak jantungnya meningkat. Namun perlahan-lahan Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembut Sakura. Tak lupa, ia juga membisikkan kata-kata penenang ditelinga Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang telihat berantakan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengambil sebuah jaket yang ada didalam tasnya, lalu dipakaikan jaket itu ketubuh Sakura. Sasuke terus merangkul Sakura yang sesekali mengeluarkan isakan. Ia berniat mengantar pulang gadisnya, karena Sasuke tak mungkin membiarkan gadisnya pulang sendiri. Apalagi kondisi Sakura yang terlihat kacau karena ulah dua pemuda suruhan Karin.

Karin. Benar. Ia akan memberi pelajaran gadis kacamata tak tahu diri itu karena telah berani membuat gadisnya seperti ini.

Karin, berhati-hatilah. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen.**

 **Gomen.**

 **Gomen.**

 **Hontouni gomen ne** , atas keterlambatan Fic ini ditambah lagi ceritanya yang makin gaje dan bikin para reader kecewa. Pasti gak sesuai harapan

Hana terlambat update karena Hana benar-benar sibuk dengan yang namanya sekolah. Terus pas mau update, Laptop Hana error dan Mozila nya gak bisa diakses, entah kenapa. Terpaksa Hana harus menservice Laptop nya.

 **Terimakasih banyak** buat para **Reader, Silent Reader, Fevers, Followers** , **Reviewers** dan kalian semua yang mendukung Fic ini.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan *telat*

Sampai bertemu lagi ne next chapter -entah itu kapan-

 **~DADAAAAAH~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balas review dulu yuukk…**

 **shirazen :** Iya, Karin memang harus diberi pelajaran dan Hana sudah memberi Karin pelajaran dichapter ini, hohoho~ *ketawadevil* and sudah next yah. Semoga kamu suka dan jangan lupa untuk ikutin terus Fic ini yah ^^

 **BlackHead394 :** Waah, untuk next kilat Hana gak bisa janji maaf yah. Aduuh, terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai Fic ini, Hana jadi terharu *nangisbombay* kalau ItaSakuSasu nya ketemu mungkin dichaper-chapter terakhir. Tapi nanti ItaSakuSasu pasti bertemu kok walaupun bukan dichapter ini, Hana janji ^^

 **Hyuugadevit-Cherry :** Oh, pasti dong. Sasuke akan selalu bersama Saku-chan ^^

 **Guest :** Maaf yah kalau kelakuannya Itachi lama kebongkar, tapi disini sudah terjawab kok. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya, meskipun bukan dichapter ini. Tapi Hana akan memakai sarannya untuk di next chapter. Sarannya bagus, bisa menginspirasi Hana. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ikutin terus yah ^^

 **victoriavict :** Sudah next dan terima kasih atas ucapan sukanya, hehe ^^ Selamat membaca, dan semoga kamu suka yah. Jangan lupa Review nya yah ^^

 **Author's note** : Hana mau bilang bahwa judul Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ONE OK ROCK judulnya MY SWEET BABY, tapi ini BUKAN SONG FIC. Hana cuma mau pinjam judulnya aja, karena menurut Hana judulnya itu romantis. So, jangan ada yang salah paham yaaah ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title** : My Sweet Baby © ONE OK ROCK

 **Story** : Hana Natsumi

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size miliknya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan jaket Sasuke yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Wangi maskulin mulai masuk ke hidungnya, wangi yang berasal dari jaket Sasuke. Entah kenapa, wangi maskulin Sasuke begitu menenangkan. Ia juga masih ingat betul bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya pelukan Sasuke. Namun, ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh tepat dikaki Sakura membuat gadis cantik itu berlonjak kaget.

Saat dilihat, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kartu undangan. Tangannya memungut kartu itu lalu membuka plastik yang membungkusnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar terbuka, Sakura mendengar teriakkan dari arah bawah.

"Sakura, turunlah. Ada temanmu"

"Iya Kaa-san, sebentar" Sakura meletakkan kartu undangan itu secara asal diatas meja belajarnya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumahan.

Saat ia ada dibawah, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah duduk di sofa.

"Hinata" ujar Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata yang tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada perlu apa Hinata datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura heran karena tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu datang kerumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bukuku yang kau pinjam beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan aku ingat bahwa nanti besok ada pr. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya karena bukunya ada padamu" Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan cukup keras setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal itu?

"Ah, aku lupa. Begini, Hinata menunggu dikamar saja karena ada materi yang belum ku catat. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui saran sahabat pinknya.

"Baiklah, ayo"

Saat keduanya hendak menaiki anak tangga, kembali ada suara yang memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura, kemari sebentar" teriak Mebuki dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Hinata, kau duluan saja. Setelah menaiki anak tangga, ada pintu disebelah kirimu berwarna pink. Itu adalah kamarku, kau tinggal masuk saja"

"Hmm…"

Sakura berlari ke arah dapur, sedangkan Hinata mulai menaiki anak tangga. Setelah menemukan kamar yang di maksud, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Aroma cherry langsung menguar memasuki indra penciumannya, dan Hinata sedikit terkikik geli melihat kamar Sakura yang didominasi oleh warna pink.

"Sakura-chan benar-benar seorang pink holic"

Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Mulai dari langit-langit kamar, lemari, sofa kecil, meja rias, ranjang dan meja belajar. Sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti tepat di sebuah objek yang terletak diatas meja belajar. Ia kenal betul apa objek itu.

"Itu kan…" Hinata menghampiri meja belajar Sakura lalu mengambil benda yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Ini kartu undangan pesta Itachi-nii, dan aku yakin Sasukelah yang memberikan ini mengingat aku tak melihat Sakura-chan bersama Itachi-nii hari ini. Kira-kira Sakura-chan sudah membaca isinya belum yah?" gumam Hinata sambil membolak-balikkan benda tersebut. Jika dilihat dari kondisi plastik yang membungkusnya, Hinata yakin Sakura belum membaca isinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melayang diotak Hinata.

'Sakura-chan, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Sasuke, dan juga Itachi-nii. Aku tak ingin kalian dipertemukan secepat ini. Meskipun nanti kau tak terkejut saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Itachi-nii bersaudara, tapi bagaimana jika kau mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencintaimu sedangkan kau adalah kekasih dari Itachi-nii yang notabene adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Bagaimana jika itu sampai terjadi? Pasti semuanya akan kacau. Meskipun aku tahu semuanya pasti akan terungkap, tapi aku harap tidak secepat ini' ucap Hinata didalam hati. Saat mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang, Hinata memasukkan kartu undangan itu ke dalam saku roknya.

'Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Sakura-chan'

"Hinata, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Sakura sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, maaf membuatmu repot" ujar Hinata merasa tak enak. Sakura meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja kecil didepan sebuah sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Hinata.

"Tak apa Hinata, minumlah dulu sementara aku menulis materi yang belum ku catat"

"Hmm…"

Sakura terus menulis materi yang ia salin dari buku Hinata tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Hinata terus menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sekitar 30 menit, Sakura telah selesai mencatat materi. Gadis cantik bersurai pink itu bangkit lalu menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Ini Hinata. Terima kasih yah, dan maaf membuatmu repot-repot datang kemari"

"Tak apa Sakura-chan" Hinata mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Sakura.

"Oh, iya Hinata. Apa Sasuke-kun mengundangmu ke pestanya, err… maksudku pesta kakaknya?"

"I-iya"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu takut kesepian lagi karena sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan ada dipesta itu tanpa teman-temanku"

"….." Hinata hanya diam karena ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sebentar.." Sakura menghapiri meja belajarnya untuk mengambil kartu undangan itu untuk diperlihatkan kepada Hinata. Namun, gadis itu tak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Hinata, kau lihat ada kartu undangan di mejaku tidak?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menatap Hinata, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya.

"T-tidak Sakura-chan" 

Gadis bubble gum itu kini menghela napas pasrah. Kartu undangannya hilang. Seingatnya, ia menaruh kartu itu diatas meja belajar meskipun ia meletakkannya secara asal.

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang dulu yah. Ayahku berpesan agar aku cepat pulang sebelum hari semakin larut"

"Begitu yah. Maaf yah aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai pintu depan"

"Hmm…"

Setelah Hinata pulang, Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang pink miliknya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk datang ke pesta kakaknya Sasuke tanpa kartu undangan itu.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Dua orang manusia berbeda gender itu kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Batas antara keduanya hanya dihalangi oleh sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa makanan dan minuman. Si tajam onyx dan si indah emerald itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot mata yang tengah mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Tangan kekar si pemilik iris onyx itu menggenggam tangan mungil nan halus milik si emerald.

Yah, siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura.

Sekitar pukul tujum malam, Sakura mendapat panggilan dari sang kekasih hati yang ingin mengajaknya kencan. Jadi, disinilah mereka. Disebuah café sederhana namun terkesan indah, terutama saat malam hari.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hingga akhirnya suara Itachi memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Hime, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Itachi tanpa melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura merasa heran.

"Aku akan mengadakan suatu pesta, dan aku ingin kau datang kepestaku minggu depan"

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Itu semacam pesta untukku karena aku berhasil menjadi pemimpin di perusahan Uchiha" ucap Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Meskipun sekilas, Sakura sempat melihat wajah Itachi yang bersemu merah. Malu, eh?

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli sampai akhirnya ia teringat akan waktu pesta yang dikatakan olah Itachi, minggu depan. Bukankah pesta kakaknya Sasuke juga minggu depan? Lalu, ia akan hadir ke pesta siapa? Sasuke atau Itachi? Pikir Sakura.

Tapi mungkin Sakura akan pergi ke pesta Itachi mengingat kartu undangan yang Sasuke berikan hilang. Bukankah jika ingin ke suatu pesta harus dengan kartu undangannya? Benar, kartu undangannya.

"Ano, Itachi-kun. Apa kau punya kartu undangannya?"

"Ah, mengenai hal itu. Aku tak punya kartu undangannya untukmu"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku bisa ke pestamu tanpa kartu undangan. Apalagi pestamu itu bisa dibilang formal dan resmi"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hime. Kemarin, aku sudah bilang kepada penjaga depan yang bertugas untuk memeriksa kartu undangan bahwa jika ada gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald bernama Haruno Sakura untuk dipersilahkan masuk tanpa kartu undangan karena dia adalah tamu spesialku"

Sakura sempat merona mendengar kalimat dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau tak punya kartu undangannya untukku?"

"Ah, waktu itu…"

/ Flashback on /

Itachi masuk ke ruangannya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang di atas meja kerjanya. Setumpuk kartu undangan berwarna emas.

"Kemana kartu itu? Bukankah kemarin aku meletakkannya disini?" Tanya Itachi entah pada siapa sambil mengobrak-abrik seluruh mejanya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana mungkin kartu undangan itu hilang. Mungkinkah seseorang telah masuk keruangannya lalu mengambilnya? Tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin sekretarisnya itu masuk tanpa ijin. Apa mungkin wakilnya yang telah memasuki ruangannya? Maka dari itu ia memanggil wakilnya, Shisui.

" _Ada apa Itachi-sama?"_

"Shisui, apa tadi kau masuk keruanganku?"

" _Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"_

"Sepertinya seseorang telah memasuki ruanganku dan mengambil kartu undangan yang ada dimejaku"

" _Mengenai hal itu, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku sempat melihat Fugaku-sama masuk keruangan Anda. Mungkin Fugaku-samalah yang mengambilnya"_

"Begitu yah? Baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf sudah mengganggu"

" _Tak masalah"_

Nada terputus menandakan bahwa percakapan mereka telah selesai. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, akan masuk akal jika Fugakulah yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa perlu meminta ijin. Memangnya siapa karyawan yang disini yang berani melakukannya? Tidak ada.

Setelah menelpon ayahnya, ternyata benar. Fugakulah yang melakukannya. Fugaku mengatakan bahwa ia memerlukan kartu undangan itu untuk teman-temannya sewaktu SMA. Setelah itu, Itachi hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah laku sang ayah yang akan membuat pestanya berubah menjadi pesta reuni.

/ Flashback off /

"Jadi begitu" ujar Sakura setelah mendengar cerita Itachi.

"Iya. Jadi, kau datang yah"

"Iya Itachi-kun"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah dengan tenang. Ia berjalan bak seorang model professional dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Tak lupa ekspesinya yang datar namun tampak keren senantiasa terpatri diwajah tampannya, membuat para kaum hawa menjerit histeris.

Namun, Sasuke tak peduli dengan semua itu karena ia sedang memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting. Urusan dengan seseorang yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Ia sedikit menyeringai tatkala melihat seseorang yang akan berurusan dengannya ada diujung koridor. Itu artinya ia tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Karin" ujar Sasuke dingin. Karin tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa yang memanggil namanya adalah Sasuke, pria yang disukainya dari dulu.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Karin seraya tersenyum manis. Ia juga menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang saat ini sedang merona hebat.

"Jam istirahat pertama, temui aku diatap sekolah" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar dan tenang namun sarat akan nada menuntut dan memerintah. Setelah itu, ia melongos meninggalkan Karin begitu saja.

Sedangkan Karin hanya terperangah mendengar permintaan sang pujaan hati. Apakah Sasuke akan mengatakan cinta dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih? Pikir Karin.

Detik berikutnya Karin berlonjak girang sambil berteriak membuat dirinya seakan menjadi medan magnet berpasang-pasang mata. Karin yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kaku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu ia pun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan bersenandung untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah berbahagia. Hey Karin, seharusnya kau berdoa kepada Kami-sama semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu.

Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, kini Karin sedang menuju atap sekolah saat jam istirahat pertama. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat pangerannya sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sasuke-kun" ujar Karin sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun memintaku untuk menemuimu disini?". Karena Sasuke tak suka berbasa-basi, maka dari itu ia langsung menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

"Karin, apa kau yang menyuruh dua orang laki-laki untuk melecehkan Sakura diatap sekolah kemain?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Deg !

Karin menelan luduhnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, belum lagi mata onyx pemuda itu yang kini terlihat begitu menakutkan bagi Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Karin dengan tenang padahal saat ini ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar keringat dingin tidak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Karin"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke-kun"

"Cepat katakan padaku dengan jujur, kaukan pelakunya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Bukan"

"Cih! Tak ada cara lain. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Prokk ! Prokk !

Sasuke menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cukup keras. Setelah itu, terlihatlah dua orang pria berbadan tinggi dan besar dari arah pintu. Mereka mendekat lalu berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin sendiri hanya bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke memberi kode kepada dua orang pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kedua pria tersebut saling berpandangan untuk sesaat lalu mengangguk secara bersamaan seolah mengerti dengan kode tersebut.

Kedua pria bertubuh besar itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Karin dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Karin yang melihat itu hanya berjalan mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat kentara.

Brukk !

Greb !

Kini Karin tak bisa melarikan diri. Punggungnya menabrak tembok pembatas dan kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh kedua pria tersebut.

"Kyaaa.. lepaskan! Lepasan aku! Sasuke-kun tolong aku" jerit Karin seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan kedua pria tersebut. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena tenaga kedua pria itu jauh lebih kuat.

"Karin, aku kembali bertanya. Apa benar kau pelakunya?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun"

"Cih! Lanjutkan" ucap Sasuke ambigu. Namun kedua pria itu mengerti betul apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Salah satu dari pria itu mulai membuka dasi dan kancing seragam Karin, membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak histeris.

"Stop!" ujar Sasuke seraya mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Kedua pria itu menghentikan aksinya namun masih memegang tangan Karin. Napas Karin terengah-engah karena sedari tadi ia terus memberontak saat kancing seragamnya dibuka. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur karena baru dua kancing teratasnya yang terbuka.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau pelakunya?" ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Bukan"

"Tak ku sangka, kau masih berani berbohong. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Ctikk !

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya sebagai kode untuk memanggil seseorang. Pintu atap terbuka lebar menampilkan empat orang pria, namun posisi keempat pria tersebut seperti dua orang polisi yang tengah menangkap dua orang buronan. Pintu atap kembali ditutup, dan kali ini dikunci agar tak ada yang mendengar keributan yang sedang terjadi.

Karin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat dua orang pemuda yang tangannya sedang disekap kebelakang.

"Jugo, Suigetsu" gumam Karin pelan. Namun hal itu tak lepas dari telinga Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal mereka bukan?"

"T-tidak". Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu, diantara kalian bertiga siapa yang berbohong. Aku tak suka dibohongi, dan aku berharap kalian menjawab dengan jujur"

Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Jugo dan Suigetsu.

"Kalian berdua, katakan padaku. Apakah ini memang motif kalian atau kalian disuruh?"

"Kami disuruh" ucap Jugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Oleh?"

"Karin" mereka kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke secara serempak.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun" elak Karin.

"Karin, sudahlah. Jangan berbohong" teriak Suigetsu.

"Kau yang berbohong"

"Cukup!" bentak Sasuke kepada keduanya, membuat mereka segera menutup mulut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kalian pelakunya atau kau pelakunya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah Jugo Suigetsu dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Dia / Mereka" ucap Jugo Suigetsu dan Karin secara bersamaan.

"Cukup Karin, hentikan omong kosongmu. Kau mengancam kami jika kami tidak melakukan perintahmu" ujar Jugo yang emosinya kini sedang memuncak.

"Jadi benar, kaulah dalangnya Karin"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun"

"Kalian berempat, kalian boleh pergi meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Baik Uchiha-san" Jugo, Suigetsu dan dua orang yang tengah menyekap tangan mereka segera meninggalkan atap sesuai perintah Sasuke. Kini hanya menyisakan Sasuke, Karin dan dua orang yang senantiasa memegang kedua tangan gadis kacamata itu.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kaulah pelakunya"

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun"

"Masih berani berbohong rupanya. Baiklah, inilah yang akan kau terima". Kedua pria tersebut kembali melancarkan aksinya membuat Karin juga kembali berteriak histeris.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Akulah pelakunya"

"Stop" Kedua pria tersebut kembali menghentikan aksinya. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Karin, lalu kembali bertanya.

"Jelaskan, apa motifmu untuk melakukan ini semua?"

"Kulakukan karena aku membenci Sakura. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Dari dulu aku menyukaimu, aku melakukan apa saja agar kau melihatku dan agar aku bisa dekat denganmu. Tapi gadis itu, dia terbilang masih baru dilingkungan ini tapi dengan mudahnya gadis itu dekat denganmu. Dan aku tak menyukai itu." Ujar Karin panjang lebar.

"Hn. Aku dekat dengan Sakura karena aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mengusiknya atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Dan soal perasaanmu padaku, sebaiknya lupakan saja karena kau tak meyukaimu sama sekali. Apalagi setelah aku melihat tingkahmu yang membuatku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu meskipun kau seorang perempuan"

Setelah itu, Sasuke melongos pergi meninggalkan Karin diikuti kedua pria berbadan besar yang sudah melepaskan tangan gadis berambut merah itu.

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor seorang diri. Sedangkan dua orang pria besar tadi sudah pergi. Sebenarnya orang-orang berbadan besar tadi adalah orang-orang suruhan Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan kepada pihak sekolah bahwa mereka adalah bodyguardnya. Awalnya pihak sekolah menolak kehadiran bodyguard Sasuke untuk masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika Sasuke tidak bisa memaksa pihak sekolah untuk mengijinkannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengintrupsinya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun" saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, terlihatlah sosok gadis merah muda tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan itu membuat seorang Sasuke gugup setengah mati.

"Sakura"

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Hn. Katakanlah"

"Maaf, mungkin aku tak bisa datang ke pesta kakakmu"

"Kenapa?" wajah Sasuke menggambarkan sedikit ekspresi kecewa.

"Kartu undangan yang kau berikan hilang" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hn. Andai aku punya kartunya lagi, aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Tapi, kakakku hanya memberikan lima buah"

"….." Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Tak apa" Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak-acak lembut rambut pinkish Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona hebat. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Tak terasa, satu minggu sudah terlewati. Kini Sakura sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya untuk memoleskan beberapa make up diwajah cantiknya.

Cantik.

Kata itulah yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan penampilannya saat ini. Make up natural yang melekat diwajahnya dan bibir kissable yang berwarna peach membuatnya terlihat seperti artis Korea. Ditambah dengan gaun pink lembut lima sentimeter diatas lutut tanpa lengan membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil, dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Kakinya diberi alas sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berwarna silver.

Oh, jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat indah. Ia menggulung rambut pinknya dan hanya menyisakan poni yang menutupi dahinya sampai batas alis dan anak rambut yang membingkai disisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Sekarang, ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta kekasihnya.

Sakura berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat begitu besar nan mewah bak istana. Sakura sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam karena ia merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, ia segera menepisnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Sakura dipersilahkan masuk kedalam oleh sang penjaga. Disana, ia melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan tangan yang memegang segelas minuman berwarna merah. Ini benar-benar sebuah pesta, pikir Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Itachi. Namun, yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh tombak besi yang panas.

Ternyata, firasat buruknya bukanlah sekedar perasaan biasa. Disana, disudut ruangan yang cukup gelap dan sepi dari orang-orang ia melihat kekasihnya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

Dengan perasaan hancur, Sakura berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Itachi-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Sedangkan Itachi segera melepaskan pagutannya, dan mata onyx itu terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"H-Hime, a-aku bisa…"

Plakk !

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat dipipi kiri Itachi dan sukses membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik kekasih merah mudanya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan dan itu cukup membuat hatinya terasa teriris belati. Dan jangan lupakan mata emeraldnya yang kini mengeluarkan kristal bening.

"Aku tidak menyangka, hiks… kau akan melakukan hal ini kepadaku, hiks… apa salahku, hiks… hingga kau tega menyakitiku seperti ini, hiks… aku percaya padamu, hiks… tapi kau mengkhianatiku, hiks…"

"….."

"Kau membuat hatiku hancur, hiks... apa sekarang kau puas, hiks… hah? Apa sekarang kau puas, hiks… aku benci padamu, hiks… AKU MEMBENCIMU" Sakura berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Itachi.

Ia terus berlari sambil mengusap kasar air matanya berharap kristal bening itu berhenti mengalir. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, air matanya itu tetap mengalir sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang bersarang dilubuk hatinya. Ia juga tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ada dipesta itu.

Saat ini ia tak peduli pada apapun. Walaupun ia harus mati detik ini juga ia tak peduli asalkan hal itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit yang tak mampu ditahannya. Rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya, seseorang yang selama ini ia percayai. Sekarang semuanya sudah hancur, cintanya yang selama ini ia bangun hancur tak tersisa.

Greb !

Seseorang menangkap tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu berhenti berlari.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memberontak tanpa melihat orang yang kini tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura?" Tanya orang itu. Sakura yang hapal dengan suara itu berhenti memberontak dan menatap orang itu. Kini ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, dan pemuda reven itu sendiri membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke bertanya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan didada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti sedang terpuruk memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis cantik itu pergi ke kamar miliknya.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura disisi ranjang king size miliknya. Ia juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Sakura, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau menangis seperti ini" ucap Sasuke lembut namun sarat akan nada menuntut untuk dijawab.

Sakura pun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertohok mendengar penjelasan gadisnya. Jadi, selama ini kekasih dari gadis yang ia cintai adalah kakaknya sendiri, Itachi. Dan dengan teganya, Itachi menyakiti hati Sakura. Itachi memang benar-benar.

Kali ini Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya, terlebih lagi saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa kakaknya yang brengsek sudah melukai hati gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Lalu, Sasuke-kun sendiri kenapa ada disini? Dan kamar siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura yang kini perasaannya sudah mulai tenang.

"Ini kamarku, dan aku ada disini karena ini adalah pesta kakakku, Itachi"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat dengan sempurna. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan? Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan Itachi" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" 

"Tinggalkan dia karena dia adalah pria bajingan. Yang tadi kau lihat dipesta itu adalah sifat aslinya yang suka sekali bermain wanita. Aku tak asal bicara karena aku sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan aku sering memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, tinggalkan dia Sakura. Aku tak ingin kau bersama dengan pria itu." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, namun air matanya yang kembali mengalir deras cukup sebagai bukti bahwa ia sedang menangis, menangis karena luka.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannnya, berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sakura agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Sakura, kau tak perlu menangis. Kau tak pantas menangisi pria itu. Lihat aku Sakura, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ada pria lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"

"….."

"Akulah pria itu, Sakura. Akulah yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku tak bisa. Apalagi saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau milik orang lain, yang ternyata adalah kakakku. Tapi, aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bisa mendapatkanmu, menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, dan membahagiakanmu dengan apa yang aku punya"

Sakura sendiri merasa tersentuh dengan pernyataan Sasuke, apalagi saat ia melihat kejujuran dimata sekelam malam itu.

"Sakura, jadilah kekasihku. Aku berjanji, aku takkan pernah melakukan apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu" ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa begitu nyaman dan aman jika ada didekat Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia mengerti akan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini, perasaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Namun mengingat Sasuke adalah adik dari Itachi, pria yang telah melukai hatinya membuat Sakura ragu untuk menerima pernyataan Sasuke. Bagimana jika Sasuke juga berperilaku seperti Itachi? Bagaimana jika Sasuke juga akan melukai hatinya sama seperti Itachi? karena biasanya sifat sang kakak akan menurun pada adiknya bukan? Pikir Sakura.

Seolah mengerti dengan pikiran Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu membuka suaranya.

"Sakura, jika kau berpikir aku sama seperti Itachi kau salah besar" ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir.

"….."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku" Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, dan waktu itu ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Seumur hidupku, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jika aku melakukan apa yang Itachi lakukan, tinggalkan saja aku Sakura dan itu artinya aku akan mati. Karena kau adalah hidupku, Sakura"

Untuk kedua kalinya gadis Haruno itu merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun, ia tak mudah percaya. Ia akan membuktikannya lewat pancaran mata onyx setajam samurai itu. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut, karena ia tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan yang ada didalam mata itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kejujuran, kejujuran yang amat dalam.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap. Sakura merasa bahwa mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang baik, keputusan yang akan mengantarkannya pada kebahagiaan. Lagi pula, bukankah hatinya telah terjerat oleh pemuda Uchiha itu? Jadi, apa lagi?

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya guna menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang membuat pipinya merona hebat.

Sasuke tak mampu untuk membendung kebahagiaannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk gadisnya dengan sangat erat seolah gadis itu akan menghilang jika ia melepaskan pelukannya barang sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia juga memeluk tubuh Sasuke walau tak seerat pelukan pemuda itu. Seperti biasanya, pelukan Sasuke begitu hangat dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Kini Sakura benar-benar sudah menjadi gadisnya. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Ia akan selalu membahagiakan Sakura dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Dan ia takkan pernah melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Itachi. Benar. Ia akan membalas perlakuan Itachi, sudah saatnya semua harus terbongkar. Mulai detik ini juga, takkan ada lagi yang ditutup-tutupi dan takkan ada lagi yang tersakiti.

.

.

The End

Gak, Hana bohong kok hehe ^^

Masih **To Be Continued** yaah

.

.

 **Hountouni gomen ne**

Fic nya selalu update telat, hehe ^^"

Oh Iya, Hana belum mengucapkan **MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN**.

Yaah, walaupun telat yang namanya silaturahmi kan harus tetap dijalin.

Hana punya alasan kenapa updatenya telat. Hana ikut keluarga untuk mudik dan Hana tidak membawa laptopnya, jadi gini deh.

 **Thank you very much** buat para **Reader, Silent Reader, Followers, Favers, Reviewers,** dan **kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir kesini.**

Jangan bosen-bosennya untuk **membaca dan mereview** alias **RnR** yah ^^

Sampai ketemu lagi sama Hana di next chapter ^^ ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Balas review dulu …**

 **Aryani :** Hehe, iya. Hana juga senyum-senyum sendiri pas lagi ngetik adegan jadiannya, eh? Sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat Aryani yang udah mau ripiu ^^ ikutin terus yaah

 **:** Ripiu nya gak telat kok, asalkan mau ripiu saja Hana sudah seneng bangeudd ^^ Berarti sama dong dengan Hana, Hana juga sebenernya susah milih kalau ada Itachi. Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Hana sudah menjodohkan (?) Sakuranya dengan Sasuke ^^, and Salam Kenal juga. Mohon apresiasinya yah ^^

 **Hyuugadevit-Cherry :** Emang udah dasarnya kok kalau Itachi nyebelin *ditimpukbatu*. Waaah kalau mau nimpuk Itachi jangan pake bantal, nih pake tongkat kastinya Hana aja biar kerasa, hohoho *tertawadevil*. Feelnya ngena? Waah Hana gak nyangka bakal ada yang tersentuh dengan adegan yang Hana bikin. Padahal sebenernya Hana gak terlalu jago dalam adegan seperti itu. But, sankyuu udah mau ripiu, lagi(?). Ikutin terus yaah ^^

 **Tia :** Iya yah. Enak kalau jadi Sakura, hilang 1 dapat 1. Cowok ganteng lagi. Dan, untungnya tuh hilang 1 dapat 1 coba kalau hilang 1 dapat 1000 ? Sakura pasti kewalahan, hehe ^^. Mind to review lagi (?)

 **saskey saki :** Wajar kok kalau senpai baru nemu Fic ini. Soalnya Fic ini terdampar ditempat yang tidak diketahui, sama Doraemon juga gak bakal ketemu (?). Hana mau ucapin terima kasih, atas ucapan sukanya *blushingsendiri* eh, maksud Hana ucapan suka sama Fic nya. Hana tahu kok, senpai suka sama Ficnya bukan sama authornya, huhuhu *nangisdipojokan*. Tantu Hana akan melanjutkan Fic ini sampai selesai dengan semangat'45. By the way, chapter ini End nya looh ^^. Semoga suka dengan endingnya yah, selamat membaca. Terimakasih sudah mau ripiu Fic gaje ini ^^

 **Author's note** : Hana mau bilang bahwa judul Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu ONE OK ROCK judulnya MY SWEET BABY, tapi ini BUKAN SONG FIC. Hana cuma mau pinjam judulnya aja, karena menurut Hana judulnya itu romantis. So, jangan ada yang salah paham yaaah ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Title** : My Sweet Baby © ONE OK ROCK

 **Story** : Hana Natsumi

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

 **Warning** : AlternateUniverse, OOC, Typo bertaburan, GaJe

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Penyesalan.

Sekiranya itulah yang saat ini Itachi rasakan. Pemuda Uchiha itu amat menyesali perbuatannya dipesta itu. Perbuatan yang membuat kekasihnya pergi. Pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi, ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia sungguh tak rela jika Sakura meninggalkannya. Ia akan mendapatkan gadis itu kembali. Benar, Sakura hanya miliknya. Milik seorang Uchiha Itachi, dan ia akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

"Hime, kau hanya milikku. Milik seorang Uchiha Itachi, dan aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau juga harus tahu Hime, seorang Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan"

Dan sebuah seringai menyeramkan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

 **Konoha High School 07.00 AM**

Keributan tengah terjadi di Konoha High School. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pangeran sekolah a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan si gadis gulali, Haruno Sakura.

Banyak sekali reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh para penghuni sekolah seperti senang, sedih, iri, cemburu bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berteriak heboh seperti…

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun dan Haruno-san berpacaran"

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak rela"

"Sakura-chan, kau menyakiti hatiku"

"Apa benar mereka berpacaran ?"

Yaah, kira-kira begitulah teriakkan heboh para penghuni sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku malu" ungkap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang menjalar dari hidung sampai ke telinganya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke justru menunjukkan ekspresi tenang dan santai.

"Hn, kau tak perlu malu Sakura. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. Tanpa diduga, pemuda Uchiha itu mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura membuat teriakan-teriakan itu semakin heboh. Bahkan kini sampai ada yang pingsan melihat adegan pasangan SasuSaku itu.

Sasuke kembali bersikap tenang, santai, dan cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia terus menggandeng tangan Sakura posesif. Mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, pasangan itu disuguhi oleh tatapan heran dari beberapa makhluk, eh? Siswa maksudnya, seperti si makhluk kuning bernama Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi. Mata onyxnya tak lepas dari wajah para sahabatnya

"Teme, kau dan Sakura-chan datang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sakura kekasihku" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Eeehhh?"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening seketika. Bahkan si tukang tidur, Nara Shikamaru pun ikut berteriak heboh setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Sakura? Setahuku, kemarin kalian masih berstatus sebagai teman" Tanya Shikamaru malas. Yaah, meskipun malas tetapi pemuda Nara itu tetap penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Salah kalian sendiri tidak datang ke pesta kakakku. Kalau kalian datang, kalian pasti tahu sendiri jawabannya"

Deg

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajah mereka.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Yaaah, maaf. Aku tidak bisa datang karena aku harus membantu ayahku mengurus dokumen tentang perluasan hutan milik klan Nara, merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup kembali matanya.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa datang karena harus menjaga toko bungaku" terang Ino.

"Sasuke-teme maaf, aku tidak bisa datang karena malam itu ada diskon besar-besaran di ramen ichiraku" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, aku tidak bisa datang karena ada acara minum the keluarga Hyuga" ucap Hinata.

"Hn, tak apa. Sekarang, yang penting adalah aku dan Sakura sudah resmi berpacaran. Bukankah begitu, sayang?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk dibangkunya. Ia juga menekankan kata 'sayang' dalam ucapannya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun"

Semua mulut yang ada didalam kelas itu terus berkedut ingin melontarkan kata 'cieee'. Tapi, mereka semua terpaksa harus membungkam mulutnya saat melihat Sasuke memberikan tatapan deathglarenya. Yah, Sasuke melakukan itu karena ia tak ingin membuat gadisnya merasa malu.

Hinata dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berharap agar sahabatnya selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Disebuah ruangan yang kedap suara dengan intensitas cahaya yang sedikit, terlihatlah empat orang pria berbadan tinggi yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Salah satu dari kedua pria tersebut tampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Hn, baik"

Pria tersebut memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu menatap teman-temannya yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Kali ini siapa?" Tanya salah satu dari ketiga temannya.

"Siswi KHS, Haruno Sakura"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Secepat-cepatnya pesawat jet terbang, masih kalah cepat dengan berita mengenai Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Sudah satu minggu sejak pernyataan Sasuke yang resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura berita itu tetap menjadi trending topic di lingkungan Konoha High School.

Kini seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura sedang berdiri didekat gerbang sekolahnya. Jam berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Gadis itu tengah menunggu kekasih revennya yang sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menunggu (?) Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sebuah sedan mewah berwaran hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu. Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada didalam mobil itu karena mobil itu memakai kaca spy berwarna hitam.

Ia semakin heran dengan keluarnya dua entah tiga orang pria bertubuh tinggi besar bersetelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Karena ketakutan, Sakura berjalan mundur saat kedua orang tersebut mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat salah satu dari keduanya membuka suara.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"I-iya" ucap Sakura. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang yang dilihatnya itu benar, bahwa pria tersebut tengah menyeringai tipis. Tiba-tiba…..

Duakk !

Sakura seperti merasa ada yang memukul bagian tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pingsan, ia merasa badannya diangkat oleh seseorang. Setelah itu, gelap. Ia sudah pingsan sepenuhnya.

Kedua pria lebih tepatnya tiga pria itu segera membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil mereka. Didalam mobil itu, sudah ada satu orang yang berpakaian sama dengan mereka duduk dikursi kemudi. Mobil mewah tersebut segera melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi bos" ucap orang yang tadi memukul tengkuk Sakura hingga pingsan.

"Hn. Baik" ucap salah satu orang yang tadi datang menghampiri gadis pink itu.

Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt…

' _Hn_ ' gumam seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Bos, kami berhasil mendapatkannya" ucap orang itu kepada seseorang yang dipanggil bos.

' _Hn, kerja bagus. Bawa gadisku ke tempat yang sudah ku beri tahu_ '

"Baik bos"

' _Satu lagi, jangan sampai gadisku terluka sedikitpun_ '

"Dimengerti"

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh seseorang yang berada disebrang telepon. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera melesat menuju tempat tujuan yang tak terlalu jauh dari kota namun sangat jauh dari kata ramai.

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Kini Sasuke tengah mondar-mondir layaknya setrika panas. Bukan tanpa sebab, ia melakukan hal konyol itu karena sedang kebingungan dengan hilangnya Sakura.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa mungkin Sakura sedang menjahilinya dengan bersembunyi? Tidak. Tidak. Hentikan pikiran konyol itu. Ia tahu betul seperti apa Sakura, Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sasuke sudah berulang kali menghubungi kekasihnya itu, namun panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat.

Pukk !

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha itu segera menoleh ke arah si pelaku dengan deathglarenya. Sedangkan si korban deathglare Sasuke hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san" ucap orang itu dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau s-sedang mencari Haruno-san?". Mata onyx sekelam malam itu sedikit melebar saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang didepannya.

"Hn, apa kau melihatnya?"

"T-tadi, aku sempat melihat Haruno-san disini. Lalu, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang dari arah jalan raya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Haruno-san. Didalam mobil itu turun tiga orang pria berjas dan kacamata hitam. Dua orang menghampiri Haruno-san dan satunya lagi menuju ke arah belakang Haruno-san, tapi sepertinya Haruno-saan tidak menyadarinya. Aku sempat melihat mereka berbincang dengan Haruno-san. Tiba-tiba, orang yang ada dibelakang Haruno-san memukul tengkuknya, membuat Haruno-san pingsan. Lalu membawa Haruno-san pergi"

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLONGNYA?" ucap Sasuke dengan sangat berang.

"A-aku ingin menolongnya, t-tapi aku takut. Mereka semua berbadan besar dan aku melihat mereka membawa senjata api. Maafkan aku Uchiha-san" ucap pemuda itu dengan tampang menyesal.

"Hn, katakan detail mobil itu"

Sang pemuda tadi pun menceritakan detail mobil yang membawa Sakura, termasuk nomor kendaraannya.

Deg

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Ia hapal betul dengan detail mobil itu. Mobil milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Cih! Keterlaluan"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobilnya lalu melesat ke jalanan untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Namun, sebelum meninggalkan sekolah, Sasuke sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda tadi membuat pemuda itu melongo ditempat karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke berterimakasih.

"Enghh~..." lenguhan pelan keluar dengan bebas dari mulut Sakura. Dengan pelan, ia membuka matanya, menampilkan netranya yang sehijau hutan namun pancarannya agak sedikit redup.

Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk. Kedua tangan kecilnya memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut lalu turun untuk mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya yang terasa ngilu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata yang menyipit karena menahan sakit di kepala dan tengkuknya. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat kusam. Tidak ada apa-apa diruangan itu. Hanya ada ranjang dan dirinya saja. Ranjang yang saat ini ditempatinya masih cukup bagus, namun tidak dengan dinding ruangan itu. Dindingnya begitu kusam dengan banyak retakan. Langit-langit ruangan itu juga sudah berlubang.

Ia tak tahu pasti kini dirinya ada dimana, dan ia tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat adalah ia didatangi oleh dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Setelah itu, ada yang memukul tengkuknya dari arah belakang lalu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. 99% Sakura yakin bahwa kini ia sedang diculik.

Cklekk!

Krieett!

Suara kunci dibuka disusul suara pintu yang terbuka sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Disana, di ambang pintu itu ia melihat sosok bayangan seseorang bertubuh tinggi. Sakura beringsut-ingsut mundur sampai punggungnya bertabrakan dengan kepala ranjang.

Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu karena kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap. Sosok yang ada di ambang pintu itu pun menyentuhkan jari tegasnya ke saklar yang ada disisi kanan tubuhnya.

Ctrekk!

Lampu menyala membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Saat cahaya menerangi seluruh ruangan, sosok itu kini terlihat dengan jelas.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu adalah seseorang yang amat sangat ia kenali.

"K-kau…" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk sosok itu. Sosok itu mendekat lalu ikut naik ke atas ranjang yang ditempati Sakura. Ia menurunkan jari tangan Sakura yang sedang menunjuknya. Ia mengelus pelan pipi putih Sakura dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis didepannya menegang.

"Hn. Apa kanar, Hime?"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Brakk!

Sasuke membuka lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu bertulisakn President Director lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tak hanya Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi juga seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Cih! Kau" ucap Sasuke sambil mengarakan jari telunjuknya ke arah gadis itu.

"I-iya Tuan ?"

"Kalau kau lihat dia, segera beritahu aku"

"Baik Tuan"

Setelah itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia kembali menancap gas, membawa mobilnya ke arah jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat ini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, yang kini entah sedang ada dimana. Ia yakin, kini gadisnya tengah berada ditengah orang yang diam-diam dibencinya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Sekali menjadi miliknya, maka akan terus menjadi miliknya.

Dia berani bersumpah, bahwa ia akan menyatakan perang jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap gadis kesayangannya.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala. Saat itu pula, ponsel yang ada disaku seragamnya bergetar. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengambil benda canggih itu dan berharap jika Sakuralah yang menelpon. Dan benar saja, ternyata Sakuralah yang menelpon. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menyentuh tombol hijau lalu meletakkan benda itu didepan telinganya.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" Tanya Sasuka tanpa ba bi bu lagi.

' _Sasuke-kun, hiks…'_

Deg

Jantung Sasuke kini berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya bergerak liar karena semakin khawatir saat mendengar gadisnya sedang terisak. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku disini, kau dimana?"

' _Sasuke-kun, hiks… aku…'_

"Sakura, tolong katakan kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana" Sasuke mulai melajukan kembali kendaraannya dengan pelan karena lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Ia juga merasa terganggu dengan suara klakson kendaraan lain yang ada dibelakangnya.

' _Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana Sasuke-kun. Tapi, sepertinya ini sebuah rumah bekas berlantai dua. Dan dibelakang rumah ini ada sebuah danau yang sekitarnya ditumbuhi pohon pinus. Sasuke-kun, tolong aku, hiks… aku takut'_

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku akan segera kesana, sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu. Kau tak perlu takut, aku ada disini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu"

' _Iya Sasuke-kun'_

 _Brakk!_

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu didobrak dari sebrang telepon. Ia juga mendengar gadisnya berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

' _Tidak, jangan. Kumohon, TIDAAAK..'_

Tut tut tut

Suara terputusnya sambungan terdengar dengan sangat jelas ditelinga Sasuke. setelah meletakkan smartphonenya, Sasuke segera tancap gas menuju tempat yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah rumah bekas yang ada di perbatasan Konoha-Ame. Itu adalah sebuah rumah mewah yang dulunya merupakan milik Uchiha Obito, pamannya.

Saat kecil, Sasuke sering pergi kesana bersama keluarganya dan Sasuke sendiri sering bermain disekitar danau yang ada tepat dibelakang rumah mewah tersebut. Karena Uchiha Obito menikah dengan gadis keturunan Korea bernama Rin, Obito memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mewah itu dan tinggal bersama Rin di Korea.

Dengan amarah yang ada diubun-ubun, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kalap. Ditengah amarahnya, pemuda Uchiha itu sempat suaranya.

"Keterlaluan! Kalau kau sampai melukai gadisku sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Itachi"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

"Iya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura kepada seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya.

Brakk!

Gadis manis itu berlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat kegaduhan itu.

Dengan langkah lebar dan mata yang menyipit tajam, orang itu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang ada didekat jendela. Saat orang itu berada didekat gadis pink itu, ia segera merebut ponsel Sakura lalu membuangnya lewat jendela kamar yang kebetulan terbuka yang berada tepat dilantai dua.

"Tidak, jangan. Kumohon, TIDAAAK.." teriak Sakura bertepatan dengan jatuhnya ponsel berwarna pink itu.

Prakk!

Ponsel itu kini hancur berkeping-keping karena jatuh tepat diatas bebatuan tajam.

"Ponselku.." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menatap sendu benda kesayangannya yang berada jauh dibawah sana.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah berani menelpon seseorang" ucap orang yang tadi melempar ponsel Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau tak punya hak atas diriku. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Itachi?" ucap Sakura dengan pipi yang merah karena kesal dan basah karena penuh dengan linang air mata.

Itachi, pria itu mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi putih Sakura.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau berani melanggar perintahku"

Plakk!

Tangan Sakura menepis kasar tangan Itachi yang sedang bertengger dipipinya. Itachi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak melakukan apapun saat aku keluar tadi, dan kau melanggarnya. Satu hal lagi, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau bilang aku tak punya hak atas dirimu? Tentu saja aku punya hak atas dirimu Hime, karena kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku. Milik seorang Uchiha Itachi, bukan milik orang lain maupun…" Itachi memberi jeda sejenak dalam ucapannya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus.

"…Uchiha Sasuke"

Mata Sakura membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah pemuda itu tahu mengenai hubungan dirinya dengan sibungsu Uchiha yang tak lain adalah adik Itachi?

Melihat reaksi gadis didepannya, Itachi terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut, Hime?"

"….."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan adikku sendiri? Aku tahu semuanya, Hime. Bahkan aku sangat tahu saat kau turun dari tangga dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dengan Sasuke"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Malam itu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi yang kulihat adalah sesuatu yang membuatku sakit hati. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian malam itu. Aku sangat menyesal" lirih Itachi.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura saat ini, karena saat mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ia belum pernah melihat Itachi begitu rapuh seperti saat ini. Padahal, jelas-jelas bahwa Itachilah yang membuat lubang dihatinya.

"Penyesalan memang selalu ada diakhir. Kau terlambat Itachi, aku sudah terjatuh dalam lubang luka yang tak terhingga. Kini, biarkan aku bersama Sasuke. Pemuda yang mungkin akan menyembuhkanku dari luka" tutur Sakura.

Itachi mendengus seraya tersenyum miris. Bahkan ia sudah tak mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'kun' lagi seperti dulu. Namun, perlahan-lahan senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang menakutkan. Bisa dijamin, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri lalu lari terbirit-birit. Termasuk Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu memundurkan tubuhnya saat Itachi semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Brukk!

Punggung Sakura menabrak tembok dingin yang ada dibelakangnya. Itachi mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh gadis pink itu.

"Untuk itulah, aku melakukan hal ini agar kau kembali menjadi milikku, Hime. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama Sasuke"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa, Hime? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Lalu, kenapa hanya dengan ini kau menolak?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan aku!" jerit Sakura. Tangannya mendorong dan sesekali memukul dada bidang Itachi agar menjauh. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena kekuatan Itachi jauh lebih kuat.

"Cih! Tidak ada cara lain. Detik ini juga, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"

"Jangaaan.."

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah rumah mewah bekas berlantai dua. Rumah itu berwarna putih gading, namun sedikit kusam. Disekitar rumah itu, banyak sekali daun yang berserakan dan sebuah danau yang cukup luas yang berada tepat dibelakang rumah itu.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya disisi jalan tepat didepan rumah itu. Saat ada di halaman depan, ia melihat dua buah mobil mewah. Satunya adalah sebuah mobil sport, dan satunya lagi adalah sebuah sedan hitam dengan detail yang sama dengan mobil yang membawa gadisnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar. Saat mendekati pintu, ia melihat empat orang berpakaian serba hitam. Pemuda Uchiha itu yakin, bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah menculik gadisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menyerang empat orang itu. Dengan bekal bela diri yang ia kuasai, pemuda reven itu berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua hingga pingsan.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang tampak sudah usang itu. Disaat itulah, ia mendengar suara jeritan yang ia yakini adalah jeritan Sakura dari atas tangga. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah tangga dengan kecepatan kilat.

Ia mendobrak pintu yang diyakininya adalah sumber suara itu berasal.

Dan benar saja. Ia melihat gadisnya tengah dalam kukungan tubuh pria lain. Yang lebih gilanya lagi, pria itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Pria itu, Itachi tengah mencumbu leher jenjang gadisnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding yang ada disisi kanan dan kiri Sakura. Sedangkan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh gadis pink itu.

Keributan yang dibuat Sasuke sontak mengagetkan Itachi dan Sakura. Keduanya menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang amat menyeramkan.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks… tolong" ucap Sakura dengan pelan dan air mata yang menggenang dikedua sudut matanya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan ke arah keduanya. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Itachi agar menjauh dari Sakura lalu memukul telak di wajah Itachi membuat si sulung Uchiha itu terhuyung hingga jatuh.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia merosotkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Tangan kanannya mencengkram seragamnya dibagian dada. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan linang air mata yang membanjiri pipi putihnya. Suara isakan juga meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang sedang kalap menduduki perut Itachi lalu mencengkram kerah Itachi yang sedang terbaring dilantai.

Ia kembali memukul wajah Itachi.

Buagh!

"Brengsek"

Buagh!

"Dasar bajingan"

Buagh!

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Itachi"

Buagh!

Dan pukulan terakhirpun sukses membuat Itachi pingsan. Sebenarnya, Itachi ingin melawan. Tapi, tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Sasuke yang sedang kalap. Belum lagi ia mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari adiknya itu.

Sasuke melepaskan kerah Itachi dengan sangat besar hingga membuat kepala Itachi berbenturan dengan lantai. Sejenak, ia melihat tubuh Itachi yang terkulai tak berdaya dilantai. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kakaknya itu. Ia juga tak peduli jika itu bisa membuat hubungan antara keduanya menenggang bahkan menghilang. Ia kembali melihat wajah Itachi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi sebelum berlari ke arah kekasihnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak mungil Sakura yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Grebb!

Gadis cantik itu memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. Sasuke balas memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar itu. Ia membiarkan seragam bagian dadanya basah karena air mata Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, hiks… aku takut"

"Sssttt, tenanglah. Ada aku disini, kau aman bersamaku Sayang" Sasuke melepas sejenak pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sakura lalu mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Bahkan ujung hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil Sakura.

"Sakura, selama aku ada, tak akan ada yang berani melukaimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Bahkan, aku akan menyatakan perang kepada siapapun yang berani merebutmu dariku. Aku akan selalu mempertahankanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Air mata kembali mengaliri wajah cantik Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu tulus dari Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali berpelukan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang tengah membuncah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

My Sweet Baby

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke menceritakan semua tentang kebusukan Itachi, lengkap dengan segenap buktinya. Kini Itachi sedang berada di Iwagakure dibawah pengawasan langsung Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bagimana itu bisa terjadi?

Awalnya, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang kebetulan sedang ada dirumah sangat dikejutkan dengan pulangnya Itachi dalam keadaan yang benar-benar parah. Setelah itu, Sasuke juga ikut masuk kedalam rumah setelah sebelumnya mengantar pulang gadis tercintanya.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Sasuke menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi selama ini, terutama sifat Itachi yang suka bermain wanita. Dengan beberapa bukti yang ia serahkan kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka benar-benar terkejut, terutama Fugaku.

Fugaku yang saat itu begitu marah, sempat memukul Itachi namun dihentikan oleh sang istri, Mikoto. Mikoto melakukannya karena kasihan pada Itachi, karena bagimanapun Itachi tetaplah putranya. Dengan emosinya yang ia tahan, Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa Itachi pergi ke Iwagakure. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa ia dan istrinya yang akan mengawas Itachi secara langsung.

Dan untuk perusahaannya yang ada di Konoha, ia percayakan pada putra satunya lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke masih dibilang terlalu muda untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan, entah kenapa Fugaku begitu percaya putra keduanya itu. Dan untuk jaga-jaga kalau Sasuke sibuk dengan sekolahnya, Fugaku meminta bantuan Uchiha Shisui untuk memimpin perusahaan. Sasuke? ia sendiri tidak menolak permintaan sang kepala keluarga.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Ia menutup mata onyxnya yang selalu bisa membius wanita itu dengan perlahan lalu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan warna matanya yang sangat kontras dengan awan yang ada diatas langit cerah itu.

Senyum tipis senantiasa terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia tak begitu mempedulikan angin nakal yang senang bermain dengan rambut revennya. Ia begitu menikmati suasana seperti ini. Sesekali ia akan menghela napas panjang agar tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Ia yakin bahwa kini ada yang menutupi matanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang sesuatu yang menutupi matanya. Dan yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan mungil dan terasa sangat halus saat ia mengusapnya.

Lengkungan bibirnya melebar saat ia mengetahui siapa sang pelaku walau hanya dengan tangannya saja.

"Hn, aku tahu itu kau Sakuraku sayang" ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan. Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sakura, melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke depan tetapan bingung. Ia juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat imut.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada polos.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat arrgghh.. dengan cepat menarik tangan gadis pink itu ke dalam pangkuannya, membuat Sakura terpekik kaget.

Ia mengurung tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya dengan erat, seolah ia takut Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. Ia menghirup dalam aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut pink Sakura dan menyimpannya dalam memori.

"Hn. Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, sayang" ucap Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya dipucuk kepala Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa geli dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terus mencium pucuk kepalanya tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya, keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Onyx dan emerald itu saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing tanpa sadar jika keduanya kini tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka yang penuh cinta.

Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, nyanyikan lagu itu"

"Baiklah"

 _My baby_

 _Sweet baby tte_

 _Kore kara mo saki isshou kimi ni_

 _Iitai ! tte boku wa kokoro karasa omou ndayo_

 _Naa baby, please tell me_

 _Kotoba janakute ii kara_

 _Tada tonari de hohoende_

 _Kurereba sore dake de ii kara sa_

 _The world's in a hurry_

 _Bokura no jikan wa tomete okou_

 _There's nothing to worry_

 _Toki wa bokura wa tsuresare wa shina yo_

 _My Sweet Baby_

Dan lagu itu pun menjadi tanda betapa cintanya ia pada Sakura. Meskipun ia juga sadar, bahwa cintanya pada Sakura tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Mulai hari ini, detik ini juga, ia akan terus bersama Sakura sebagaimana takdir yang telah Tuhan tentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yapp, ini adalah END nya.

Maaf yah kalau END nya gaje kaya gini, yaaah namanya juga Author baru.

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** untuk **KALIAN SEMUA** , terutama **Reviewers, Followers, Favers dan Para Reader**.

Dan Hana ingin mengucapkan banyak **MAAF** jika Hana sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan di Fic ini.

Semua itu dilakukan **TANPA SENGAJA**.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Hana akan membuat new Fic atau tidak, Hana juga gak tahu.

Mungkin bisa, tapi gak cepet.

Hana juga menyelesaikan Fic ini disela-sela kesibukan Hana sebagai seorang siswi.

Ok, sekali lagi terima kasih, dan….

 **Bye bye~**


End file.
